Heavy In Your Arms
by RoseliaxWhitLock
Summary: ALL HUMAN. A story about love friendship and heartbreak. Bella doesn't know it yet but her decision to stay with best friend Rosalie triggers a chain of events that even she could never expect. My first fanfic. Go Easy :
1. Flying High

**This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. I've never really written anything like this before but thought that I'd give it a go, you know, expand my horizon or something like that. Hope you like the story, if not, well guess you have a vast selection of others to choose from :) **

**Oh yeah, disclaimer - I don't own the characters but I do own this laptop :P  
**

CHAPTER 1 – Come Fly with me..

My flight was late. Great. I struggled to calm the nerves slowly spreading through my core and up my throat. Breathe Bella. Inhale, Exhale, Inhale...I can do this. I can do this. I can...Oh crap, who am I kidding?

A melodic velvety voice interrupted me on the brink of my panic attack 'You alright miss?'...uh nope definitely not alright! I turned to share this piece of my mind with the random, when I was met with a pair of piercing green eyes. I noticed the shock of bronze hair atop the velvet voice's gorgeous face and immediately blushed. Oh crap, trust me to go and have a near panic attack in the presence of this god-like creature. I blinked, convinced that I was dreaming... nope, still there, definitely not a dream. My eyes adjusted slightly allowing me to clearly see the concern etched on his face. Wait. Why's he's stilling staring at me. Gulp.

I realised I still hadn't answered him. Oops. 'Um, yep..fantastic" I mumbled as fast as I could. Good one Bella...totally smooth.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable you looked I was just worried that you...' I raised my eyebrows. 'uh never mind, forget it' he replied hurriedly. Shit. 'Sorry,' I blurted, "I'm just preparing myself for..I mean, I'm not really a plane person. Actually, I'd rather be swallowed by a whale or stuck in a hot stuffy train with sweaty strangers, then be on an aircraft of any kind' I managed to spit out.

I heard him chuckle. 'Swallowed by a whale huh? That sure is...original' he grinned. I couldn't help the blush creeping up my body. Great, now I looked like a tomato. Like my morning could get any better. A nasally voice screeched out over the intercom announcing that my flight was boarding. 'Well, that's me' I told the green-eyed God. 'Thanks for the...chat' I added as an afterthought. 'No problem, anytime' he smiled. "By the way, It's Edward' he said holding out his hand. 'Bella' I answered surprisingly smooth. 'Thanks again...Edward, take care' I gulped loudly. Take care? What a dorky thing to say.

I sighed, turning my back I picked up my bags and walked over to the gate, boarding pass in hand. The attendant smiled, 'Have a nice trip.' I barely heard her, my mind was focussed on the enormity of what I was doing.

I, Bella Marie Swan, born and raised in Forks, Washington D.C (the wettest place in the Continental U.S, I might add) was on my way to one of the hottest, sunniest places in the world... bloody hell!

**6 MONTHS EARLIER...**

"ROSALIE HALE, PUT THEM DOWN!' I screeched at my best friend. 'C'mon Bella, lighten up, these jeans have Got-to-Go' Rosalie sighed heavily snatching them away from my grasp, 'This has gone on long enough, You're breaking my heart Belly, look at this!' she pointed to a tiny hole beneath the back pocket of my favourite pair of jeans. I don't know why but she always referred to me as 'Belly' and it just stuck, well, for her anyway. We were hanging out at my house. It was Friday, the best day of the week as far as I was concerned. It was the only time we could just chill and not worry about anything. It was the best. Rose and I have been best friends since we were seven. She was the popular, fashionable aspiring mechanic and I was the shy, dorky wannabe singer. Fast Forward ten years and now we are in our last year of school together. Graduation is only a month away. I still couldn't believe it.

I snapped out of reminiscing mode and fixed a pointed glare at my best friend. 'Oh come off it Rose, it's a tiny hole.' She matched me glare for glare 'No-one will notice it when I'm sitting and you can barely see it when I'm standing' I pleaded hopelessly. I knew it wouldn't matter to her. Rosalie prided herself on her impeccable taste in clothing and presentation and loved to shove her values and beliefs of clothing onto me. She was beautiful, strong and caring and just happened to choose me, plain old Bella to be her best friend. Sigh.

I was so sidetracked by my thoughts that before I realised what was happening, Rose had magically procured my scissors and proceeded to massacre my most beloved item of clothing. 'NOOOO' I wailed. It was as if I hadn't made a sound, Rose was on a mission and there was nothing I could do to stop her. I slumped to the floor in defeat, my eyes closing of their own accord trying to block out the scene before me. 'Stop being so dramatic Bells, I am doing you a favour. Now get off your butt and help me, I've got important news,' my best friend scolded.

'Let me guess...wait, don't tell me, it's a guy' I muttered. Rosalie rolled her eyes, as a pillow crashed into my head. 'Not just any guy, Bella. He's the ONE. My future husband in fact' she sighed dreamily. Ew. No offence but after hearing the 'He's the one' speech about a thousand times, it's hard not to want to crack an egg on Rose's head to make her see some sense. Ok, maybe not an egg, that would be mean (poor chook ) but still, she's got to realise that her constant 'falling in love' thing is verging on irritating. Don't get me wrong I'm all for making love not war and all that jazz but I'm just not into hearing about it every second day. Gah. Ah well, suck it up Bella, be a good friend.

'Ok, what's this **one's** name?' I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. 'Emmett' she said, ignoring the sarcasm. 'He's kind and considerate, sweet, has HUGE muscles' she smirked, 'and is a little dopey but I can deal with that.' She giggled. 'Sounds...exciting, Rose. I'm happy for you' I offered with a smile.

'So what's the important news you had to share with me again?' I asked eager to change the subject. Rose's mood suddenly shifted, her smile gone, replaced with a...what was that? Why does she look so...sad? I must've said my last thought aloud because before I knew it, my best friend was crying.

I was shocked. Rose never cried.

What the hell was going on? I quickly scooped my best friend into a hug. 'Rose? What's wrong, what just happened? Why are you crying, you never cry...what's going on?' I word vomited. She mumbled something I couldn't quite hear so I let her cry into my shoulder, not even fazed that my top was soaked from her tears. I patted her gorgeous blonde locks and hummed a soothing melody until she finally stopped shaking. It seemed like an age before she stopped crying to. Slowly, she looked up at me with puffy red eyes, 'Bella...' she started off shakily, 'I'm moving'.

I didn't understand. Why would she be upset if she was moving? I mean we could still see each other occasionally and there was always the telephone, right?

'Don't worry Rose, we can always just meet up when you're not busy and we both have cells so we can talk all the time!" I smiled encouragingly. It couldn't be that bad.

'Oh bells!' she cried, tears threatening to spill from her eyes again. 'That's just it! I won't be able to see you much and it would be expensive to..to talk every day like we do..and.. I'm going to MISS YOU SO MUCH' she wailed. 'Dad, has decided to expand his business, to .. to..'

Whoa, so the old man's decided to expand, I wasn't really surprised. Rosalie's dad owned a very successful software company, Hale-O. It was well known and used in the United States. It even rivalled Microsoft and Apple. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't catch what Rose said next. 'Wait up, where you moving to again?' I recovered quickly. Rose looked miserable.

'We're moving to Australia, Bella. Thousands of miles away from here. I don't know what I'm going to do. I've only ever heard of that place because of that Crocodile Hunter guy' she cried. 'At least I won't be totally alone. I mean Emmett lives there so maybe it won't be too bad...it just won't be the same without you Belly' Rose rattled on. I had stopped listening at Australia. My best friend was moving to Australia. Australia? I had to keep repeating it, what a foreign word, i mean obviously its foreign cause it's a foreign place. But..Oh my God. Australia. My best friend is moving away and she's...wait , what did she say? 'Emmett?' I looked up at my friend puzzled, 'What do you mean by Emmett lives there? How exactly did you meet Rose?' I asked dumbfounded. 'Oh' she looked away, her face turning crimson, 'I met him online.'

**All reviews are welcome. I don't discriminate! **


	2. Changes

**A/N** _Hello lovely viewers. I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter. :( Ah well, it is expected I guess. Hopefully this chapter will inspire some nice review. Pretty please! Also, just a reminder that I am very new to the whole writing thing so if you expect perfect grammar, spelling, vocabulary etc. unfortunately this story is not for you. Just kidding. I don't have a beta for this story so if you are willing to beta me, that would be very appreciated.  
_

_Anyway, back to the story. This is a Jasper/Bella fanfic. Jasper will be introduced in the coming chapters, so don't fear. I'm just trying to set a nice pace to the story._

_This chapter is basically a very lengthy filler so Happy reading! :D_

**DISCLAMIER:** **I do not own Twilight or it's characters. If it were up to me though, I'd pocket Jasper...he he he!**

* * *

Chapter Two

_Changes_

It had been a couple of months since Rose had let me know she was leaving Forks. It wasn't the same here without her. Nothing seemed to interest me much these days, I couldn't be bothered hanging out with my old school friends because, to be honest, they were boring. If I had to listen to Jessica Stanley blab on and on about her boobs this or her ass that, I would scream. Thankfully she was going to some college down South. I felt sorry for all the people who would have to endure her there. Ah well, such is life.

Aside from Jess, I'd only kept in contact with Angela since school ended but after hearing that she got accepted to Yale, I kind of distanced myself from her and now, sadly, we don't talk at all. I regret that. When Charlie heard about Angela he was surprised I hadn't applied to any colleges yet. I just wasn't interested really. He tried to 'lecture' me about the importance of further education and how it was 'beneficial' to my future and blah blah snore. I just shrugged it off, I appreciated him worrying but I just don't care about college.

If anything, I just wanted a change. I wanted to FEEL alive and excited. I want to explore and have adventures and see the world instead of being stuck in what was now an increasingly mundane town where I was friendless and working at a store with the town sleaze...

"Bella!"

Speak of the devil. Way to ruin my inner dialogue. Jerk.

I looked up from where I was taking stock to see Mike heading towards me. Damn. I seriously couldn't catch a break.

"Mike ...hey I thought you weren't working tonight – what's up?"

"Well, my parents are out of town and being the nice guy that I am, I thought that maybe you would like to join me at my humble abode. We could uh...get to know each other better. I'll definitely make it worth your while. " he winked, oozing of confidence.

I struggled to hide the laugh threatening to erupt from within, could he get any more deluded?

"Gosh, well I uh. I don't know what to say Mike.." Cough.

"I am very flattered but I actually have this..uh...this um important thing that I have to do after work. So, won't be able to make it. I'm sure Jess would love to take you up on that offer though. I hear she's leaving for college soon. Anyway, I've got to finish up here. Thanks again. Bye!"

I quickly turned away, eager to put as much distance between us as possible. It was only as I turned down the aisle and snuck a quick glance back at him that I noticed the mixture of shock and sadness in his face. Uh oh, down comes the tower of Babel, I mean, there goes his confidence...

I felt a pang in my chest followed by the wave of guilt that was beginning to cascade over me. No! I won't allow myself to feel sorry for him. He's brought this upon himself. I don't know how many times I have to say NO in order for him to get it. I thought I made my feelings quite clear to him (the first ten million times) but either he's just ignoring it or he thrives on the feeling of rejection. I just want to be left alone, is that too much to ask? Geez.

The store door swung open and the bell chimed, snapping Mike out of his silent state. His eyes sought me out in the aisles but I ducked behind a row of fish nets, shielding myself from his piercing stare. Despite my intention to remain unaffected by his tortured features, I couldn't help the guilt and remorse that was once more creeping its way in. Ah heck, I'd have to apologise when I see him next.

I waited for the bell to chime again before stepping out from behind the shelf, taking a deep breath I attempted to put the previous moments behind me. Planting a smile on my face, I nodded a 'hello' to the waiting customer before making my way over to the counter.

I was so over this job.

* * *

Making dinner for Charlie and I was the highlight of my day, nowadays. If it weren't for my love of music and singing I'd definitely look into becoming a chef, I loved cooking. Tonight I was making spaghetti. I swear I could make this dish with my eyes closed. I was chopping basil leaves when Charlie walked in and mumbled a quick hello before disappearing to hang his gun.

Once dinner was ready, I set the table and plopped the spaghetti filled plates down in our usual places. It wasn't long before we had settled into a comfortable silence, it was nice like this. Halfway through our meal, I could sense that there was something wrong. Charlie had his deep creased face on, I've only seen him wear that face at work. It was a tough job being the sheriff of Forks. I couldn't gage what the problem was so remained quiet until he was ready to speak. I didn't have to wait long.

"Bells, you're going to Jacksonville to live with your mum."

I dropped my fork in surprise. Charlie was never the type to beat around the bush but to announce this life changing news in the middle of dinner was just plain rude.

My mum had left us when I was four but remained in contact. She phoned me every week and when I was old enough to travel, I would meet up with her and we would spend weekends together. She was more like a best friend than a mum. That said, I didn't understand why he would want me to go, I thought he would want me to stay here with him until I was a spinster. Ha!

" Cha..Dad! What? Why?" I spluttered, unable to hide the shock and hurt in my voice.

"I want to stay here with you! This is my home."

"I know and it will always be your home sweetie but you haven't been yourself lately. Ever since Rosalie left, you've been withdrawn. You don't hang out with your friends anymore, you stay in your room all the time, the only time you leave the house is if you have work and even now your shifts are dropping off. I just don't know what to do anymore. Your mum has already agreed to take you. She'll be here the week after next. It will give you plenty of time to pack and say goodbye.." he trailed off sadly.

Whoa, this was the most Charlie has ever said to me in one sitting. It must be serious. I looked up and saw the pained expression he held in his face, this WAS hard for him. I knew he loved me and I loved him too, a lot. I must have been acting pretty screwed up if he felt the need to give me up to my mum. Charlie was never the type to ask for much, just the typical 'dad' things. I had my curfews and did my homework, made dinner every night but other than those things, he didn't hover. It was a blessing and sometimes (mostly when I needed him) a curse but we had lived together in harmony, for eighteen years. Being uprooted to Renee's place, although tempting, was not what I had envisioned when I finally moved out of home, left Forks. I mustered up as much confidence as possible and put on my dangerous pout, determined to have my way.

"Dad, can't we just talk about this? I'm almost eighteen, surely I have a say?" I argued defiantly.

He didn't hesitate and I watched my hopes deflate.

"Bells, I love you and it breaks my heart to have to send you away because I will be a lonely old man without you, but, I'm your dad and I'm thinking about your best interests. Work is busier now and I'm hardly at home as it is, you need to really think about your future. Staying with your mum will be good for you. You know this will always be your home and you can come back whenever you want." he smiled at me with glazed eyes. That was all it took for my resolve to crumble. My tear ducts burst leaving messy trails down my face. I pushed my chair backwards and walked over to my dad's outspread arms.

"I love you dad and I'll never forget. This IS my home." I whispered whilst tightening my hold around his shoulders. I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince more, me or him.

* * *

I emailed Rosalie later that week to let her know of the recent events. I hadn't heard much from her since she first moved there. She had sent me a novel-esque email a couple of weeks after she arrived explaining how gorgeous Brisbane was, how friendly the people were, how sunny it was and...blah blah blah, you get the gist. I was happy that she was having a great time down there but couldn't help but feel neglected by my best friend. It had been four months since we'd seen each other and besides the email, I'd only spoken to her on the phone a handful of times. I guess we were from different worlds now.

I'd been in Jacksonville a week when Renee broke the news.

"Baby, Phil and I have some exciting news," she grinned at me, grabbing my hand and pulling me down to sit beside her on the couch. "We're getting married!" she trilled happily.

I smiled knowingly, I was anticipating this day. Phil and Renee had been together for three years and every time I saw the two of them, they were smitten and all over each other like teenagers. It was gross to watch but at the same time, fascinating. You could feel the happiness radiating off of them, it's unlike anything I've ever seen.

"That's great mum, I'm so happy for the both of you. I was wondering when you two were going to take the plunge, it's about time!" I grinned enthusiastically, engulfing her in a big hug.

She hugged me back tightly and told me that the wedding was only going to be small, a few family and friends. They hadn't set a date yet but were expecting it to be sometime in the New Year. I was genuinely stoked for my mum. I knew how much they loved each other so it was easy for me to be happy for them.

I settled into an easy routine living with Renee. Since Phil was in the Minor Baseball league, he travelled frequently, so the majority of the time it was just Renee and I to ourselves. It was nice to be able to spend time with my mum but I could tell how much she missed having Phil around so it was hard not to feel like an inconvenience.

I started working part-time at a cafe and in the local library to save money but even with the high rates and lengthy hours I hadn't even put a dent into my savings. The great thing about working at the cafe was watching the live acts on Wednesday's and Friday nights. The local talent was amazing! It wasn't long before I found myself singing along to some of the regular bands' original songs. It inspired me. I thought about myself singing on stage and sighed happily - Yes, that would be me one day. I swore to myself that I would perform on stage as soon as I found the confidence that has evaded me just about my entire life. Stage fright - BOO!

I was in my room reading my battered copy of 'Wuthering Heights' for the thousandth time when I heard a faint knock at the door.

"Come in." I called, thinking it was Renee.

"Hey Kiddo," said a soft voice. Charlie. I hadn't seen him in almost two months, we spoke on the phone but since he was so busy we only managed to speak one a week.

"Dad!" I cried, jumping up from the bed. I ran straight into his arms and squeezed tight.

"What are you doing here? What's happened? Where's Mum" I shot out the questions like wildfire.

"I'm here to see you, nothing has happened and your mum is downstairs" he replied calmly.

"Bells..." he began "Your mum, Phil and I would like to talk you about something."

Phil had only been back for a couple of weeks. I noticed the change in mum as soon as I walked through the door one night. I had just finished work and was home early. I walked into the kitchen and got the fright of my life when I saw the two lovers locked in a passionate embrace, swallowing each other's mouths. It was seriously disturbing. I chuckled at the memory of the two of them jumping a part when they heard my loud gasp. They both wore sheepish looks, apologising before quickly excusing themselves to the bedroom. Ha Ha. Serve them right I thought.

Renee was back to her normal eccentric and merry self after that night. Somehow I don't think Phil's presence _alone_ could have helped bring her mojo back. Ugh. Don't even want to know.

I shook the memory out of my head and faced an awkward looking Charlie. I still couldn't believe he was here.

"Ok Dad, but wow this is a change, you've never left Forks before. I wonder what is so important that you had to come all the way over here." I mused, this should be interesting.

Charlie chuckled before leading me downstairs to the living room. Phil and Renee smiled as I threw myself onto the empty couch.

"Alright folks, what's going on?" I giggled at my attempt at humour. Gosh I'm so funny!

The parents didn't seem to think so, which was a shame because I thought it was hilarious.

"Bella baby, we know how hard the past couple of months have been for you, what with school ending and Rosalie moving to Australia. You just seem so down all the time." I could hear the sadness in her tone and I felt guilty for making her feel that way. Her eyes met mine and she gave me a small smile before continuing.

"Since you've been with me, your mood has lifted a lot but you are a shadow of your former self honey. Your dad and I don't recognise you." Her eyes flicked to my dad who nodded in agreement.

What the hell was going on? And why were my parents getting all sentimental and googly eyed over me? This conversation was spiralling into weird territory.

Renee walked over and sat beside me, taking both my hand in hers.

"Baby, your dad, Phil and I all agree that we want you to be happy."

"Thanks mum, Dad, Phil." I smiled looking at each one of them as I spoke their name.

"But you don't have to worry. I'm fine. I am much happier now than I've been in a long time." I stood up, grinning at each of them, hoping that they got the hint that this conversation was over so I could go back upstairs.

"Bells, I'm glad you are feeling better honey...but there's more." Charlie swiftly interceded causing me to slump back down in the couch.

"Your dad's right Bella. We, well we just wanted to give you, your very belated graduation gift." she said motioning to Charlie and Phil. Charlie pulled a slim white envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Renee. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. God I loved my parents!

"We hope you like it honey." She beamed, handing me the feather light paper.

I stared at the envelope in my hands, confusion, gratitude and curiosity just a few of the emotions flowing through me. I took a deep breath before flipping the envelope open and pulling the piece of paper within, out. I stared down at my hands and felt my chest tighten.

I choked back the tears and practically launched myself at my mum before pulling Charlie and Phil into a tight embrace too. I couldn't believe this was happening.

For the first time, I felt like I could breathe again. I smiled at all three of my parents, truly touched by their generosity and love. It still didn't seem real to me, so I looked down at the piece of paper once more, just to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. Nope, definitely not a dream!

Nestled in my tiny hand, was a plane ticket to Australia.

**All reviews welcome :D**


	3. Oz

_**A/N **Hello lovelies. Hope you are liking the story so far. I couldn't resist the urge to tease you with the hotness that is Jassssper. I still haven't received any reviews yet. SAD FACE. But thanks to those who have added this story to their alerts, it makes me happy to know you like it enough to add it to your alerts! :D_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Twilight or it's characters but I do own an entire bookshelf devoted to Twilight merch. :P hehe

**

* * *

Chapter 3 **

_Oz_

My initial fear of flying had disappeared after a surprisingly peaceful trip. Nevertheless, I was exhausted from the lack of sleep. I might as well have been trying to sleep on a concrete block for all the comfort those seats gave me! After what seemed like forever I had finally moved through customs. I grabbed my bags from the carousel thingy and took a deep breath, this was it.

I was nervous when I dialled Rosalie's number, she didn't know I was here and I wanted to surprise her since it was her birthday. After a few rings, my breath hitched when I heard it click.

'Hello?'

Had it really been that long since I heard her voice?

'Rose?'

"Bella? OH MY GOD, it's you!" she screamed into the phone. I chuckled lightly, holding the phone away from my ear to avoid permanent damage.

'I didn't expect to hear from you, I miss you so much. How are you?" she asked excitedly.

"I miss you to Rose and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' I chanted loudly. I couldn't help but grin at her excitement.

I noticed a few people giving me odd looks as they passed by the phone booth. I cringed and lowering my voice continued,

"I've been better - nothing interesting happening in Fork's. Mike is still on perv patrol, I mean seriously that guy cannot take a hint and it's no fun without you here. I'm seriously depressed.' I huffed, praying silently that I sounded convincing.

'Aw thanks Belly, it means a lot. Poor Mike! He's just been in love with you your whole life. I kind of feel sorry for the guy, you're such a tease' she laughed heartily.

"Yeah I'm such a tease Rose. I've got all the guys lining up down the block, it's hard to get past the wave of lust their throwing at me' I sighed, rolling my eyes at her ludicrous comment.

"Ha! I don't doubt it hot stuff. You just don't realise how beautiful you are Belly. Seriously, I don't know how many times I have to remind you."

Yeah yeah I heard it all before. Doesn't mean I have to believe it!

I noticed a lone cab pulling into the taxi rank, now was my chance.

"Cut it out Rose, you're making me blush. I've missed you and it feels like it's been ages since we properly spoke," I muttered sadly. "But, it's getting late over here and I promised Charlie I'd make dinner tonight,"

"Already Belly?' I could hear the disappointment in her voice. Oh, if only she knew.

'It's ok, I understand. Sorry, I haven't been in contact that much, it's just been hectic over here. You know, trying to settle in and stuff.'

' I don't blame you Rose, it must be really exciting having your own place and meeting new people."

I looked outside and pushed telepathic thoughts to the driver, hoping that he'd stay at the rank. I was relieved when the driver stepped out of the vehicle to light a cigarette dangling dangerously from his lips. Yes, there is a god!

"I know right!" Rosalie flipped a switch and was excited again at the mention of her new home.

"It is so awesome here. I can't wait to show you all the places I love. You have to come over sometime soon and you could always stay with me, it would be just like old times! I'd better let you go though. I'll call you soon ok Belly!' she promised.

"Sure, sounds like fun! I just wanted to wish you happy birthday babe. I Miss you. Talk to you soon, Bye!' I cried, slamming the receiver down in my haste.

I remembered the email from Rose a couple of weeks ago, describing the 'awesomeness' of her new apartment which her parents had bought as an early birthday present. I was hoping that she'd let me stay with her since I didn't exactly think of that when I came up with my 'plan'. Luckily she offered. It was one less thing for me to worry about.

I looked down at the piece of paper in my hands and tried to decipher the messy scrawl. Great, I can't even read my own writing properly. I could only make out the street address, guess that will have to do. I eagerly grabbed my bags and hurried towards the taxi rank.

The burst of fresh air that hit me and filled my lungs when I exited the terminal stopped me in my tracks. It was beautiful. The vast expanse of clear blue sky and scorching heat from the sun was a welcome change. The cool crisp breeze that licked at my body was refreshing and the sound of birds off in the distance, sweet velvet to my ears. I hummed happily. I could tell I was going to love this place.

* * *

"G'day, miss. Where you headed"

I was snapped out of my reverie by what could only be described as sex on legs. I swear my heart stopped beating. I swallowed loudly and failed miserably at picking my jaw up from the ground. If I stared any longer, I wouldn't be able to help the dribble from oozing out the side of my mouth.

I heard Aussie guys were hot, but DAMN this guy is just...DAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMNNNNN.

Before me was the sexiest cabdriver, I meant male, I'd ever seen in my life. My hands twitched eagerly, I knew what they wanted, heck, _**I**_ even wanted it. I imagined running my hands through his gorgeous shaggy blonde hair and making their way down, exploring the hard plains of his chest, the softness of his...

"Miss?"

"Wh-what?" I spluttered stupidly, straining to push the image of his body beneath my fingertips out of my head.

"Where you headed? Did you have an address?" he asked patiently. I noticed that the cigarette had made a disappearance and he stood a few feet away from me, waiting for my response.

Oh my, that accent was doing weird things to my body and I don't know that they were entirely good. He was seriously distracting. I mean he probably dazzles everyone with his perfect white teeth and ocean blue eyes and lazy smile and damn! There I go again with the internal rambling.

I handed the piece of paper with Rose's address to him and he took it, scanned the address quickly and returned it to me.

"I know where that is and although I'd like to say it is close by. It aint! " he stated matter-of-factly.

"That's fine. I have enough money," I whispered, not meeting his eyes in case I got lost in them again and looked like even more of a weirdo for spacing out for the millionth time.

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road!" he exclaimed, picking up my bags and placing them into the boot.

I looked at the cab, weighing up my options. Back seat. Front Seat. Back Seat. Front Seat. Back Sea..

Ah hell, Eenie meenie meine mo, catch a...

"Hey, hop in the front. I don't bite'

I jumped at the sex-god's interruption, a short shriek bursting from my lips.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were so deep in thought.' He chuckled.

"It's alright," I mumbled, ducking my head to cover the blush heating my face. Opening the passenger door, I slid into the front seat careful to avoid his eyes. I didn't want to risk embarrassing myself further.

We rode in silence for awhile until he got sick of it and turned on the radio. I was at ease immediately - one of my favourite songs was playing, 'Roslyn' by Bon Iver. I closed my eyes and immersed myself in the music, the lyrics memorized long ago came easily and I found myself singing along. I smiled to myself once the song ended and basked in the afterglow. I don't know what it is about the song but it always makes me feel good. The high from the song however, was short lived once I realised or rather 'remembered' where I was. Horrified, I opened my eyes slowly, hoping like hell that **he **didn't hear anything.

I love singing but only two people in this world knew about my (for lack of a better word) 'talent'. My dad Charlie and yep, you guessed it, me. Yeah, he found out by accident. How was I to know that he was going to finish work early one day? Had I known, I certainly would not have been singing at the top of my lungs in the shower, doesn't matter that the acoustics in there were awesome. I cringed at the memory of Charlie banging on the bathroom door, yelling at me to keep the howling down because he didn't want complaints from the neighbours! Grrrr, the nerve of him!

Anyway, back to my present situation.

I could act as though nothing happened and the previous moment was just a figment of cabdriver hotties' very vivid imagination or I could just 'fess up and take whatever comment he was bound to offer up. Like the sucker I am, I opted for the former. What? I'm only human, geez!

Luckily, by some miracle, my impromptu car-ride performance went unnoticed by sex-on-legs (AKA hot cab driver man). To say I was relieved was an understatement. Out of nowhere a yawn escaped my lips, reminding me of just how tired I actually was. I hesitantly closed my eyes and before too long, the soft crooning sound from the radio had succeeded in introducing me to the land of dreams.

I woke to sex-on-legs pulling up to a very fancy apartment building in the midst of a strip of other tall hotels and clubs. I looked in awe at the lit up strip, surprised that it was almost dark. The view around here was breathtaking. I mean, I've been to cities before but this place just looked magical.

"Right, here we are Miss. I'll grab your bags shall I?" **he **offered.  
"Th-thanks," I managed to get out. I really had to do something about my inability to speak coherently around this guy.

He grabbed my bags and was nice enough to drop them into the foyer. I gave him the money, exchanged an awkward thank you and goodbye and watched him disappear out the doors never to be seen again.

Cue the violins.

Ok, maybe I am being dramatic but I couldn't help but think that I should've grabbed his number or something. You know, so I could thank him again for his chivalry. Ha! Ok, maybe not just his chivalrousness. Ahem.

I must've looked pretty idiotic standing in the middle of a foyer, surrounded by luggage and staring into space because out of nowhere someone was clearing their throat and interrupting my very naughty thoughts.

I turned to see a tiny spiky haired pixie-like girl leaning against a wall beside the elevators. She was staring at me with a glint in her eye and a crooked smile plastered on her face.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen" she greeted, crooked smile still fixed on her uniquely pretty face. She was American. Interesting...

I was taken aback by her forwardness so it took me a second to realise that she had somehow made her way to stand in front of me, her hand mid-air, waiting for mine to complete the handshake.

Mumbling a quick apology, I took her hand offering a firm shake.

"Uh hi Alice, I'm Bella...Swan."

What was with announcing the whole name thing anyway I thought to myself.

"Nice to meet you Bella" she said with a wide grin. "Are you lost?" she asked, motioning around the room. "Coz it's pretty quiet around here most days. Everyone's either at the beach or at uni. Are you meeting someone here or transferring?"

I hesitated. Should I tell her? What was the likelihood that she knew Rosalie? Ah hell, might as well.

"I'm actually here to surprise my best friend. Er, Rosalie Hale. She mentioned that she lived here and it's her birthday and I haven't seen her for months and I was depressed and my parents surprised me with a ticket to Australia so I thought, wow, this is great I can finally you know go out and explore the world but what I really wanted was to see Rose again and it's been a long plane trip and I'm pretty tired but can't wait to surprise her..." I paused to take in a huge breathe. Stupid word-vomit.

"Bella slow down! We have plenty of time to talk." Alice giggled, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the elevator.

"Wait! What about my bags? I don't even know where they are supposed to go," I yelled, confused by her actions. I mean I hardly knew the girl, it had been all of three minutes since we'd met. I tried to wrench my hand free but the little pixie was surprisingly strong.

"It's ok Bella. Aro will look after your bags. He's the guy with long hair at reception" she gestured with her other hand.

I looked at where she was pointing and sure enough the guy, Aro, was already lugging my bags behind reception, which I, (embarrassingly) missed when entering the foyer. Oops.

"Ok then, that's my bags sorted. But where are you taking me?"

Alice looked back at me with pure glee.

"To Rosalie's surprise party of course!" she squealed, dropping my hand so she could jump up and down with excitement.

Hold up. What surprise party and excited much? I'm no Emo or anything but her energy was just off the richter. She would go far as the promo girl for energy drinks or lithium batteries.

"This is going to be great Bella. You being here would be the ultimate surprise for Rosalie. Argh. This is going to be awesome!" she cried, pulling me into the elevator and selecting the 21st floor.

Wait. How does the pixie know Rosalie and where the heck was she taking me I wondered.

"Oh, I met Rosie when she first moved here. She's dating my brother Emmett and I'm taking you to my place," Alice said calmly.

Crap. Did I say that out loud?

"You're like to so easy to read Bella!" she chuckled lightly.

Whoa. She's psychic or I'm in some warped out Twilight zone. It was erring on creepy.

"Come on, this is me. I'll get Aro to bring your stuff up ok?" she said stepping out of the lift. She stood facing me with her arms crossed, eyebrows arched as if she was daring me to object.

Ok, to say I was weirded out would be the understatement of the century. I mean Alice seemed nice enough but it felt like we were going too fast you know? She claimed to know Rose though so I had to give her the benefit of the doubt, I couldn't really be picky. She was the only person I knew in Australia, well a part from Rosalie but I hadn't seen her yet. She did mention Emmett so it couldn't hurt to just trust her.

"Thanks Alice. That would be great." I mumbled.

"Great! Come on, it's getting late. We better get you ready." she called out, already half way down the hall.

Geez, how did she get over there so fast?

Too late to turn back now I thought as I stepped out of the lift and followed Alice down the hall. It's not like tonight could get any worse right?

Wrong!

Oh what I would give for the gift of foresight.

Several hours later I was sitting uncomfortably at a bar, Alice by my side talking intently to the bartender. How I let the little minx drag me into this, is beyond me. She sure does have the power of persuasion. I thought back to earlier on in the night when snippets of her power first made an appearance.

"Bella, Rose isn't going to be home until later tonight and the party doesn't start for awhile so I'll get Aro to bring your bags to my place. Ok?" Alice chirped happily, unlocking the door to her apartment and beckoning me through. Her voice reminded me of bell chimes, sweet and light with a touch of over-the-top cheeriness.

"Uh...sure," I nodded, too tired to question her. I followed her through, dropped my hand bag to the floor and began the painful process of stretching my very stiff limbs.

"What time is everything starting then?" I asked mid-stretch. I would have to make a mental note later of what to wear to the party. Multi-tasking was not really my forte.

"Around 11pm. You should get some rest though Bella, you look like hell. I'll wake you when it's time to get ready." Alice replied, throwing a silky sleeping mask at me.

"Huh? I thought you said we're getting ready now?" I asked confused.

"That I did. You've definitely got raw potential but I can't work with you when you look like a drowned rat. You need some rest and you need it now!" she ordered.

Did she just say I looked like a drowned rat? Why that little bitc-

"The guest room is to your left. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be out for an hour or so. Don't worry, I won't be far. I'll get Aro to bring your bags up soon. Rest up, it's going to be a crazy night!" she winked, wrapping me in a quick hug before pushing me towards the guest room.

I think I was in shock or perhaps I seriously had issues because I could actually sense some familiar feelings stirring within me. Maybe it was the sincerity in her voice or the fact that she was being so hospitable and letting me stay in her apartment but I felt myself beginning to like Alice more and more. What can I say? The little pixie was growing on me.

I thanked her and made my way to the room, glancing up at the wall clock, I was surprised to see that it was only 5:30pm. It'd take a while for me to get over the jet lag. Collapsing onto the bed, I slipped the mask over my head and closed my eyes for the second time that day, more than happy to let my land of dreams take over.

* * *

The bar was packed and when I say packed I mean PACKED. I didn't know how everyone could fit into such a small space. I looked towards the dance floor and suppressed the urge to laugh out loud. The sea of bodies gyrating to the thud of music was verging on comical. I was just grateful that Alice didn't drag me over there when we first arrived. I'd have to thank her later.

When Alice mentioned the party was at a bar, I did a silent cheer at the thought of not having to think too hard about what I was going to wear. Apparently, her brother Emmet co-owned a bar called _Bounty _which was located a few blocks from the apartment. If I thought I could get away with wearing my new favourite pair of jeans and Radiohead shirt ensemble though, I was sorely mistaken.

As soon as I woke up from my much needed nap, Alice had literally yanked me out of the bed and pushed me into the shower, all the while yabbering on about me oversleeping and her not having the length of time needed to perfect my look. After two hours of torturous hair styling, make-up application and 'fashionista-ing', Alice declared that I was ready. Proud of her work, she spun me around to face her vanity mirror and shouted out instructions on how to put on a ridiculous pair of strappy heels while she got herself ready.

When I gathered enough courage to look at myself in the mirror, I hardly recognised the dark haired beauty that stared back. I gazed into intensely dark brown chocolate eyes, framed with perfectly thick eyelashes and rosy cheeks that matched the translucent tone of my porcelain coloured skin. My hair, dark brown with reddish streaks, fell in waves down my back complimenting the dark blue strapless mini I had on (definitely not my dress!). I had to give it to the pixie, she sure knew how to make a girl look and feel HOT!

I turned back to the bar, Alice whom in the space of a few hours, I now considered a friend, was still deep in conversation with the bartender.

I wondered what was going on with them two. He was gorgeous, 6'2 wavy blonde hair, pulled back in a ponytail and mesmerizing blue eyes. Not like sex –on-legs (whom I still couldn't stop thinking about) but still capable of making a girl weak at the knees. Alice introduced him to me. His name was James and he owned the bar with Emmett. He seemed like a charming, likeable guy and he was easy to talk too as well which was a huge tick in my book. I signalled for a refill and within seconds a vodka raspberry appeared in front of me. I couldn't remember if this was my third or fourth but the blurriness in my vision warned me that I'd have to slow down.

We were waiting for Emmett to arrive with Rosalie. He was going to lead her to the back of the bar to a small room where all her university friends and work colleagues gathered to surprise her. I was going to be the guest of honour, Alice's idea of course.

At 11pm, I stood anxiously in the back room waiting for Rose's arrival. I had exchanged brief introductions to some of the people who had congregated to wish her a happy birthday but was starting to feel a bit off so moved toward one corner of the room. I was losing my equilibrium. My vision was very blurry and I seemed only capable of slurring my words. Crap. I was drunk. This was surprising since I could usually hold my own when it came to drinks. Maybe it was because I was tired or something.

Alice must've noticed something was up because she had woven her way through the crowd to stand beside me.

"Bella, take it easy with the drinks huh! Don't want you passing out before Rosalie even get's here," she whispered, taking the half empty glass from my hands.

"Durr Alish, I'm not schtupid!" I growled. "When'sh Rosiee cumin ne-wayz, I wants to giv 'er big hugs,"

Alice looked at me alarmingly. What had she never seen a girl drunk before? Sheesh!

"What the hell? Bella, how many drinks have you had?" she asked, panic evident in her voice.

"Erm, two to threesie or um for, yesh foor, Alishh" I replied giddily. I took a step backwards to put a little bit of space between me and her when I caught my heel on my other shoe. I swear everyone in the room turned to look at me as I fell (in what felt like slow motion) backwards.

"Shit! Watch out! " I heard someone screech. Too late, I felt something soft and mushy break my fall but was too out of it to pay much attention to whoever it was.

I looked up at Alice who appeared to be motioning frantically to someone behind me.

A pair of strong arms picked me up off the floor and I remember gazing into a pair of familiar ocean-blue eyes, before everything went black.

**Please read and review. I would love to hear your thoughts, it makes the experience less lonely. :)**


	4. Awaken

**Author's Note: **_Dear Readers, I would like to apologize for the delay in getting this chapter posted. Unfortunately, I've been going through some real life issues so haven't had the opportunity to devote all my attention to updating this fic. However, that said, I hope you will forgive me by reading this chapter from Jasper's POV. Yes, that's right I decided to put a chapter up from the blonde hotties perspective. I hope this will suffice until I submit the next one (which is almost finished..yay!). Thank you for your patience and happy reading!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight but everything is else is up for grabs.

_Chapter 4 - Awaken_

Today was a shit day. I'd already had a few pissed off clients who were running late to work this morning and they did nothing to improve my mood or my patience. What did I care if they were running late? It gave me the shits when people put the blame on others for their problems. Idiots.

My last client was a clingy bitch who couldn't take no for an answer. I don't get women, why is it when a man says no a woman thinks that he is playing hard to get? How much clearer does a man have to be?I thought I was pretty damn articulate when I told the bitch that I wasn't interested. Of course those weren't my exact words but what I did say was harsh but clear. If I thought that would hinder her however, I was very mistaken.

I'd never met anyone so self absorbed and well, plastic. Most people would assume that I was into the big ass, big boobs, blonde hair and overly tanned female but that's bullshit. I like 'em down to earth and natural. Just the way God created 'em. Unfortunately I couldn't tell the broad to shove it because apparently it was not good for the business and knowing Cullen, he'd beat the shit out of me for losing a client.

I decided the best plan of action was ignorance. So that's what I did. I ignored the bitch the rest of the way, and laughed manically at her reflection in my rear view mirror when I sped off with her fare.

I looked down at my watch, it was 3' o'clock and still no page from the centre. I'd be stoked if my afternoon remained just like this. Uneventfulness was welcome anytime in my books. Driving was an exhausting exercise, but, it paid decent money so I couldn't complain really. Gigging in bars could only get me so far.

I felt a vibration in my pocket. Pulling my mobile out I glanced down at the caller ID. I had a soft spot for this one. Throwing my smoke into nearby scrub, I flipped the mobile open.

"Alice"

"Hey babe, I miss you. Are you still working?" she asked in her sweet voice.

"Yeah babe, on a break at the moment though. Last client was not my cup of tea." I replied dryly. I winced at the thought of ever crossing paths with the blonde bimbo again. Once in my lifetime was more than enough.

"You didn't do anything did you" Alice screeched in what should be an illegal octave.

I chuckled loudly, "C'mon Alice. What could I possibly do? I couldn't hurt a fly."

"Of course not, I know that Jazz." she said apologetically.

"But," she continued.

"After the last time...I just had to check. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions. It's just Emmett has really gone out on a limb for you. I don't want you to screw this up." She said, her voice softening.

"Don't worry babe. Everything is fine and you would be proud of me, I saw her home safe and sound. You know Al, all this caring and shit makes me love you that much more." I purred into the phone.

"Stop teasing Jazz." she giggled." You know I love you."

I smiled despite myself. The girl had been throwing herself at me since we first met. I had to admire her persistence.

"Jazzy I need your help. Eddies coming to stay but I can't get him from the airport. Can you?" She pleaded with her sweet angelic voice. I could picture her trademark pout coming into play and knew I didn't stand a chance against it.

I guess the thought of having an afternoon off was too good to be true.

"Sure. It'll take me awhile to get there though, just let him know that OK."

"Thanks babe, you are the best. I'll make it up to you tonight," she whispered seductively.

"Sure sure Al, you're all talk, no play. See you later."

I put the phone back in my pocket and gazed out at the wide expanse of ocean before me. I loved this spot at Broadbeach. It was my place. The only spot I could come to on a shit day to find peace and solace. My only consolation is that no-one knew about this place, not even Alice. It just isn't something I could share with them or anyone for that matter. Sighing, I grabbed my half eaten egg and lettuce sandwich and jumped up from my makeshift picnic area. Slowly, I made my way towards the main road where my cab was parked. God, it was ugly. Whoever thought black and orange was a good mix was seriously deluded. I grabbed the keys, unlocked the door and dumped my sandwich in the centre console before starting the ignition.

Thank fuck this was my last job.

* * *

It wasn't my last job.

An hour and a half later, I was surprised to see that I was the only cab pulling into the rank outside the terminal doors of the airport. This was new, normally the rank was packed, well, at least the times that I have bothered to travel to the airport it was full. I didn't make a habit of coming up from the coast, I liked to keep it local. Not worth travelling this far out for a small fare I say.

There weren't any passenger's waiting for a taxi so I hopped out of my cab, desperate for a smoke. My legs were fucking sore from the drive. Ok, I know I sound like a pussy but driving almost 12 hours straight with few breaks is bloody painful on the limbs, not to mention my mental state.

Once I found my lighter, I lit the smoke and took a deep drag. I felt calm flow through me immediately and at that moment everything seemed a little more bearable. I know smoking this shit is a killer but the temporary relief from pain was addictive, hence my addiction.

I heard the glass sliding doors of the terminal open behind me. I took one last drag and threw the butt in the trashcan nearby. It was too early for it to be Eddie so I figured I might as well take the fare while I'm waiting. The moment I see pretty boy though, I'm going to clock him for making me drive all the way here the little shit.

I pulled some gum from my pocket and popped it in my mouth, can't have the client complaining about my stink breath. The whole practice of chewing was totally pointless but entertaining nonetheless.

I drew in a sharp breath as I turned to greet my potential client. Standing before me was the most exquisite creature I had ever laid eyes on. Her dark brown hair fell in messy waves around her perfect heart shaped face. Her skin, a milky white, rivalled porcelain especially with the way it complimented the darkness of her chocolate brown eyes which were beyond captivating. Her eyes were by far the most tempting of her features. They held so much depth and wisdom I longed to kiss the soft violet of each lid. My eyes greedily travelled down her face past the cute button nose to linger over her pink luscious lips which I craved to touch with my own. She was stunning even in the pair of old jeans and loose tee she was wearing.

I was so overwhelmed by this stranger's beauty I almost didn't notice the glorious sound of her humming. Although soft, it pushed me over the edge and I was overcome with lust. I fought back the urge to take her then and there, a deep growl threatening to erupt from within.

NO! I could NOT be thinking this way about this supreme specimen because **a)** it was very disturbing and **b)** I was on the job.

My self-assessment of priorities pulled me out of my delirium and back to reality. It was here, that I realised that she was completely oblivious of my presence. Even though I was less than two metres away and in her direct line of vision, she still hadn't noticed me? Well damn, that was depressing. I was used to girls thrusting themselves at me so was a little disappointed that the only woman, who surpassed them all in every aspect, didn't notice me.

Ah hell, Edward could wait for forever if it means I get to spend some time with this goddess.

"G'day, miss. Where you headed"

My words seemed to have brought her out of her daze however the shock of seeing me had rendered her speechless.

I watched her curiously. Although she had not uttered a single a word, I could sense her desire the moment our eyes connected. I held my breath when I watched as her eyes slid from my face and down my body, her breaths getting heavier the lower her eyes travelled...

'Miss?' I cried out in the hopes that it would snap her out of the ogling session. She still hadn't answered me and I was anxious to get in the cab so I could hide my growing arousal.

"Wh-what?"

"Where you headed? Did you have an address?"

She was clearly disorientated. I attributed this to a long flight but unless she wanted to see me pitch a tent, she had better respond and soon.

I glanced down at the slip of paper she passed me. I couldn't believe my luck, how the hell? Ah well, who I am to question the fates. I handed the paper back to the beauty and explained that it would be a bit of a trip. She didn't mind, she had the money.

I gave her my best grin and then grabbed her bags and put them in the boot.

Once I was done, I could see her contemplating whether to sit in the front or back. I told her to jump in the front but startled her. I quickly apologised and was ashamedly excited when she finally decided sit up front with me.

The first 20 minutes of the ride was awkward. I wanted to say something, anything, but my ability to speak was defunct in her presence.

I couldn't handle the silence so I switched on the radio and settled back in my seat. Bon Iver, I didn't mind this band. I actually did a few covers of their songs on open mic' night at Emmett's bar a couple of times. His music meant something. It haunted my dreams.

A soft melodious voice entered my train of thought, blending harmoniously with the haunting sound of St Vincent and Bon Iver. I looked over at the dark haired beauty beside me and bit down on my lip hard to stop the loud groan ready to burst forth. God, she was beautiful with her head rested on the seat, eyes closed and lips parted slightly to allow her glorious sound toshine through. She was completely unaware of her surroundings, so lost within herself. It was extraordinary. I craved every part of her being.

It was in that moment that I realised just how wrong I was. To even consider pursuing anything with this beautiful woman was ludicrous. She was the epitome of innocence and beauty I will not, cannot taint her. She is just too, too good.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I gave myself a mental slap and fixed my gaze back to the road afraid to look back at her in case I lost control of the cab. Who was I kidding? As if we could ever be together. I was losing control of my senses and I didn't like it. I don't know who this girl is but I will not allow myself to feel anything for her. My mind flashed to thoughts of Emmett in his birthday suit and that quickly snapped me out of it.

The rest of the ride went quickly. At some point during the journey she had fallen asleep and I was happy because it gave me free reign to memorize every aspect of her without getting caught.

I was snapped out of my dreamy haze by a vibration coming from my leg. I pulled my mobile from my pocket and checked the caller ID. Alice.

"Hey Al, what's up?" I said nervously. If Eddie boy was already at the airport I was screwed.

"Jazzy, you've been a naughty boy. Which poor damsel did you kidnap this time," Alice asked in a sickly sweet voice. I knew it all too well, she was pissed.

"Sorry babe, I was waiting at the rank for awhile when this chick approached me, she needed a ride. I was the only cab at the rank." I half lied.

"It's ok Jazzy, Eddie's flight was delayed. He's due to land in another hour and a half. Will that give you enough time to get back to the airport?" she asked, dropping the act.

"Sure, should be fine. Look Al, I've got to go. I'm almost at the drop off point for this fare. See you soon." I ended the phone call and checked that I didn't wake sleeping beauty.

I don't know why I was so careful around this woman but the more time I spent with her the more dangerous it was and despite the fact that we barely know each other I couldn't stand the thought of her getting hurt.

I turned into the strip and felt her stir beside me. I glanced at her out the corner of my eyes and suppressed a smile at the look of awe on her face. God, why did she have to be so bloody enticing with those big doe eyes? I felt the material of my jeans begin to tighten and moved my hand discreetly to cover the bulge. Thank fuck we were here, I had never broken out in a sweat so much in my life and my not so little man was getting claustrophobic.

I helped her take her bags inside and shot Aro a look before he called out my name. He gave me a confused look but shrugged his shoulders indifferently. I'd have to explain later, I just didn't want Alice to know I was here yet. I'd deal with her when the time came.

When she gave me the money for the trip I was sad to say goodbye but in a way I felt lighter. I wasn't good for her and the more time I spent with her, the more I was convinced that I was right. She was in a different league than me and she would never want to know me if she knew the truth.

We exchanged an awkward goodbye and I left her standing in the middle of the foyer, without a backward glance.

* * *

I had puffed my way through a whole pack of ciggies, been to the gents four times and even had time for a short nap before I saw pretty boy exit the terminal. About bloody time! I'd been waiting for almost two hours. It had taken just under an hour to get to the airport after I dropped off the angel.

Yeah, I stupidly didn't even ask the broad for her name so figured since she reminded me so much of an angel it was only appropriate to refer to her as one. The whole drive I was consumed by thoughts of her. I knew I would see her again but it wouldn't be the same. I wouldn't be the same. I would maintain my distance, there's nothing wrong with admiring her from afar.

I hopped out of the car and leant against the passenger door, might as well have another smoke before the long drive back.

"Hey, you're Jasper right?"

Eddie boy asked dropping his bags and holding out his hand in greeting. I nodded my confirmation, ignoring his hand and pushed up off the car, flicking my ciggie in the pyramid of butts I had created out of boredom.

"That's me. Hop in, I'm tired as fuck and need a feed." I grunted grabbing his bags and throwing them in the boot.

Once done, I jumped in the driver's seat, turned up the radio and sped out of the rank, two things at the forefront of my mind, food and sleep.

"So, I just wanted to thank you for coming to get me. Alice mentioned that she called in a favour so I appreciate you taking the time out to come get me!" Eddie said genuinely.

Damn, why'd he have to be so damn nice?

"No problem mate. I'd do anything for Alice. She's a sweet girl." I replied truthfully.

After a long awkward moment, I decided to break the silence.

"How long you do plan on staying in Australia for?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Not sure. I'm just here to visit Emmett and Alice. Haven't decided when I'll go back." He answered. I looked over at him and noticed his frustrated expression.

"What's up man? You look like shit!" I joked in an effort to lighten the mood. I hate to admit it but I was starting to feel guilty for being a douche earlier.

He broke out in a smile then and flipped me the bird. I laughed heartily turning my attention back to the road.

"Thanks, not that I care what I look like right now asshole. But, I just can't stop thinking about this girl..."

"Alright shut right the fuck up now if you're going to start telling me your broken hearted story." I started saying before he rudely interrupted me.

"If you let me finish then you would know it's not like that!" he sighed heavily.

I looked over at him and saw his weary expression and held back my retort.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Continue."

"Ok. I know this sounds stupid but I think I'm in love." He started.

"Your right, you do sound stupid." I grunted. He ignored me and continued with his story.

"Anyway, I met this girl at the airport in Washington and man, she is so fucking beautiful. She's all I've been thinking of the whole flight here. I know she was coming to Australia but I don't know where."

I couldn't contain my laughter. This was so fucking hilarious, pretty boy was having a breakdown because he thinks he is in love with some lame chick he just met. What a pussy.

"Yeah laugh about it all you want. I don't care what you think and I certainly don't expect you to understand. Bella and I are meant for one another. I can feel it, she sings to me." he growled passionately.

I wiped the tears that had appeared after my laughing fit from my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt and swallowed back the peals of laughter which threatened to pass through my lips once more. He was wrong about one thing, I did understand. If I could rewind back a few hours I would make sure I got my Angel's name. I wouldn't call what I felt for her love but it was more than a typical episode of infatuation.

I knew I had to make amends to I gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry man but that shit is just too fucking funny. Who knows maybe you'll bump into her by accident" I offered up.

"I hope so. I have to find her Jasper. I don't know what I'll do if she's already spoken for but I have to at least try."

Peak hour traffic had passed so it didn't take long to get back to the Coast. The rest of the car trip remained quiet after the conversation about Edward's mysterious Bella, well with the exception of the radio. We stopped in at McDees to get a feed before I dropped Edward off to Emmett's place. Somehow, time fucking flew by because when I looked down at my watch it was 9.30pm.

After dropping Edward off to the bar (Emmett's apartment is above the bar 'Bounty"), I made my way home. Alice had left a note on the dining table letting me know I had an hour before I had to be at the bar for Rosalie's birthday party. I was bloody exhausted but missing Rosalie's party would spell out doom for the rest of my life.

Aside from Alice, Rosalie was the only other girl I would consider a friend. We had actually grown quite close since she arrived in Australia given that Emmett and I are best friends. She's a prime chick and I know I can be myself around Rosalie without judgement.

I walked my tired limbs over to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of my favourite whiskey, Alice had left a note on the bottle. _"You have 50 mins. Get in the shower then have a nap. I have set your alarm. Love u, Alice x" _

I chuckled at the note, she was so fucking annoying and overbearing but I'm not going to lie, I loved the girl. She brought me back from my darkest place and I'm indebted to her.

I quickly downed my spirit and peeled off my uniform on my way to the shower. As I hopped under the spray of warm water, I was a pleasantly surprised at the sweet scent of strawberries that lingered in the air. Alice must have bought a new shower gel. I'd have to show her my appreciation.

After a quick shower, I put on a pair of comfy track pants and collapsed onto my bed. I was keen for some much needed shut eye.

It felt like I had only just closed my eyes when the stupid alarm went off. I reached for the irritating device and threw it carelessly at my wall so it could shut the hell up. Just as I was about to settle back into a comfortable sleep, my mobile started vibrating against the dining table, creating a loud grating noise which after a few tries at ignoring it, made it impossible for me to get back to sleep.

I reluctantly hopped out of the bed and walked into the kitchen ready to give Alice an earful. Flipping my still ringing mobile open, I got straight to the point.

"What the fuck, Alice?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that Jasper Whitlock!" she screeched loudly. I winced, she was not happy.

"You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago. If your ass isn't here in 10 minutes, I am going to make your life hell."

I heard the phone click and sighed warily. She was always fucking on the go. She needed to realise that not everyone could keep up with her bloody alien pace.

I splashed some water on my face before putting on my outfit Alice had prepared earlier. Emmett's bar was only a couple of blocks away so it was easier to walk. As I approached the bar, I knew it was going to be full on. The music was pumping as I walked through the bar doors. I gave a small nod to Felix who was manning the door and headed straight to the bar. Alice mentioned that Rose's party was happening in the Private Lounge so I figured I'd steer clear of there for a bit. I needed a drink pronto if I was going to get through tonight.

I was thinking back on today's events when a familiar scent washed over me. I looked around the main bar to pinpoint the owner of the scent when I saw her. She was practically fucking James in one of the corner lounges. I felt a sharp sting in my hand but I was livid at seeing the two of them together I didn't really notice it. It took all of my self-control and restraint to remain seated.

"Hey, ease up on that man." I heard someone say.

I turned towards the voice and found that Edward had taken up the stool beside me. I looked down at the shards of glass in my bloody hand and realised that I had gripped the glass too hard in my hand and had caused it to smash.

"Ah shit. Jacob can you get me a cloth." I yelled to the bartender who looked over at me, shook his head and then went out back, I assumed to get me a cloth.

"Here let me have a look at it." Edward said, grabbing my hand an inspecting it closely.

"The cuts aren't too deep. You'll live." He chuckled, grabbing the cloth from Jacob and wiping the blood off my hand. He then, and I'm not kidding, he pulled out a pair of tweezers and starts to pick out the small shards of glass in my hand.

"What the fuck man, you carry tweezers?" I asked incredulously. What was up with this guy?

"Yeah." He shrugged as if it was fucking normal for a guy to carry tweezers on him. I winced as he pulled the last piece of glass out of my hand.

"Thanks man." I was grateful that he had my back. It was lucky he said something otherwise my hand wouldn't be the only thing that was injured in this room.

"What happened? Did you want to talk about it? He said carefully.

"Nah, I'm good." I motioned to Jacob for a refill and slammed it down, thankful for the warm burn as the whiskey coursed down my throat. I didn't need to be reminded of the she-wolf behind me and the beast she was playing tonsil hockey with.

"Alright but if you need to talk about it, I'm here for you man."

I didn't feel like talking so I just let myself zone out. After a while, I came to and realised that Edward was no longer beside me. Maria was gone but there were a lot more people in the main bar then when I arrived so I figured that a significant amount of time had passed since I arrived.

I pulled out my mobile. Four missed calls from Alice.

"Fuck!"

I grabbed my drink and made my way towards the Private Lounge. The room was packed with a lot of people that I didn't know and I'm sure a few of them didn't actually know me or Rose either.

I scanned the room for any signs of Alice and spotted her spiky hair first on the opposite side of the room she was facing my direction but her attention was on a girl in a dark blue mini dress with wavy brown hair. I couldn't really make much of the other girl's profile but by the look on Alice's face I could tell she was worried about her.

I pushed my way through the crowd and as I got closer I noticed the mammoth 4 tiered Black Forest cake on a small table not far from where the girls stood. Wow, Alice went to town on the cake, it looked delicious. I pushed the thoughts of cake from my head and turned back to the little exchange between Alice and her friend.

I could see the girl was unsteady on her feet which could explain the look of concern on Alice's face. I went to move closer but stopped when I saw the girl quickly step back from Alice but her hastiness caused her to lose balance and trip over her other foot.

"Shit, watch out." I yelled helplessly as I watched her fall backwards into Rosalie's birthday cake.

My cry had caught Alice's attention and she was gesturing madly at me. Pushing my way through the last group of people who had crowded around the girl on the ground, I looked at Alice whose eyes were wide with panic and with a trace of, was that pity? She turned to me and silently pleaded with me to help her. I nodded and bent down to lift the poor girl from the ground. When I had the girl in my arms, I chanced a look at her face and exhaled sharply when I realised that it was my Angel. She was gazing intently at me a flash of recognition passed in her eyes before they fluttered close and her body went limp.

**Tell me what you think? Yay or nay? Bella's POV next **


	5. Suprises

**Author's Note:** _Hello Lovely readers, here's Bella's POV. Enjoy! Oh and feel free to give me some feedback, positive or negative. I don't mind. _

Chapter 5

_Surprises_

"Back up people, give her some space. Bella, can you hear me!"

Yep. Loud and clear but for some reason the voice seemed like it was coming from far away and although I felt like I should respond I just didn't seem to have the energy or the voice.

"Jazz, it's been twenty minutes. I'm worried, we need to do something. Emmett and Rosalie are going to be here soon and the cake. It's ruined!" I heard a panicked voice say from afar.

The voice, although slightly muffled from the distance sounded very familiar.

"It's too late to take her back to the apartment Al. We should move her though, I don't think she'd be too happy to wake up to all this and I don't want Rosalie to freak out when she walks in and see's her best friend passed out in my arms."

Wait on. Sexy accent, deep shiver inducing drawl...

Oh!

No, no, no. It can't be. I mean what were the chances?

I used what energy I had left to lift my heavy eyelids and see what the commotion was about.

"Bella! Thank God you're Ok." someone cried out from my right side.

I didn't turn to see who it was that called my name because I realised, with horror, that I was facing the ceiling. Well, the ceiling wasn't so much the problem. Alright, I'm not going to lie - the lights were burning my eyes and the noise was like tribal drums pounding loudly in my head. **But **even that was bearable considering the alternative.The **real** problem was the person obstructing my view of the ceiling.

I cursed the gods for putting me in this position.

It's just my luck that the one time I trip over my own feet, has to be the time that 'Jazz' as he seems to go by, comes to the rescue. Fan-fucking-tastic.

That's it these death heels are gone. If only I could reach them...

I tried to get up and out of his arms but the pressure in my head was too much.

"Ugh, my head hurts." I groaned, cradling my sore head in both hands. I had a feeling the pain in my head had more to do with Jazz carrying me bridal style in the middle of a crowded bar rather than my intoxication. This wasn't me. This never happened to Bella Swan from Forks. I felt the slow rise of blood in my face, humiliation at the forefront of my emotions. Only one thought dominated my head: **escape.**

With this in mind, I tried to wriggle my way out of his hold once more.

"Nu-uh darlin', you are in no state to be walking right now," Jazz whispered in my ear.

Oh god, his voice alone froze me in place. Even in my delirious state this guy with his incredibly sexy accent sent my hormones into overload.

"Put me down. I'm fine." I lied. I just wanted to get as far away from here as possible, curling up in a corner somewhere sounded pretty damn tempting right about now.

"Bella, cut the bullshit. You've had way to much too drink and you can't even stand on your own. Stop living in denial. " Alice admonished her arms crossed firmly in front of her chest, eyes defiant.

Ok, this bitch was really pissing me off. Who the hell did she think she is? What, so just because her brother is dating my best friend she thinks she has some kind of control over me? No fucking way.

"Whoa there darlin', settle down!" Jazz cautioned.

_Why do __**I **__need to settle down? She was the one being a prissy bitc...Hang on, did he just say -_

I looked over at Alice's blurry form and realised with dread that what I thought was a mental rant was in fact a very outspoken one. Why couldn't I just be normal?

Jazz looked to Alice and I could see the silent exchange between the two of them.

Before I had a chance to say anything let alone apologize, she thrust a glass into Jazz's hand and gave me a quick glance, her expression unreadable.

"Drink that. Only drink water for the rest of the night." Her eyes darted to the man holding me, "Jazz, take care of her. I need to go find a cake and do some damage control."

Without another word, she flitted off into the crowd which had gathered to see me in all my glory. When they saw Alice leaving they dispersed into their little groups again, no doubt discussing my little 'show'.

Super.

"Here, you better drink this," Jazz said, putting me down onto a stool gently and passing me the glass. His hand still remained on the small of my back in an effort to keep me upright. A light tingling feeling spread from my toes to the tips of my fingers.

_**So not the time to be aroused Bella!**_

"It might be a good idea to clean you up too," Jazz said suddenly breaking the silence.

I did a double take when I looked down. Perfect. Alice's mini-dress was covered in what looked like dark brown goo. Ok that was putting it mildly. Basically, I looked like the 'it' girl for dresses covered in shit. I turned towards Jazz and noticed that he had traces of the brown substance on the front and along the sleeves of his snugly fit dress shirt. I probably should've felt guilty but it served him right for wanting to be a hero I mumbled under my breath.

"Sorry?" I heard him ask.

I seriously needed a filter from my brain to my mouth, maybe an alarm could go off in my head to warn me when I say things out loud instead of thinking that it was all in my head.

_**Uh earth to Bella, the hunk god is staring at you.**_

_Huh? Oh I still hadn't answered him yet. _

I didn't know what was worse, me talking to myself or the fact that this guy had rendered me _almost_ speechless.

"Uh, n-nothing. Thanks for um all this." I muttered soberly, waving my hands about like a weirdo to emphasize my point. He just shrugged his shoulders casually and returned to chugging his beer.

Somehow, I found myself scrutinizing the word Jazz. What a stupid name! In fact, I thought angrily, this whole situation was just stupid.

Sensing that my sudden spurt of anger was not going to fade easily, I downed the rest of the water and stumbled towards the female toilets determined not to glance back at the bar. Once there I managed to fix myself up but the dress unfortunately was a lost cause. Sometime later, after my feeble attempts at sobering up with splashes of water, I did a quick scan to make sure Jazz wasn't keeping guard outside the loo. I stealthily left the toilets and made my way over to the corner bar, my throat was dry and I was in need of some liquid refreshment. I eased my way onto a stool and signalled to the bartender for a glass of water. I didn't recognise the young guy who served me so I figured James was off somewhere doing something or rather someone. Chuckling to myself I looked around at the sea of people still occupying the dance floor. Did they ever get tired? Just looking at them dancing whilst covered in thick layers of sweat was yawn-worthy and slightly gross.

Tired of waiting for my best friend and wanting nothing more than to change into a comfy pair of track pants and a tank top, I made to move up off of the stool when a cool hand latched itself around my forearm pulling me backward.

What the hell!

"Get your disease infested hands off of me, Jerk!" I turned angrily ready to knock out whoever dared touch me.

I must point out that I am not normally this violent but jet lag plus lack of sleep plus hunger plus mild drunkenness can do crazy things to you. Just saying.

I was met with a shocked looking bronze-haired guy whose intense green eyes bore in on me like I had grown another head. His gaze was so overpowering, it must of set off the de ja vu trigger in my head because for some reason I recognised him. I rewound the images in my head trying to place where I had seen him before.

"Edward?" I mused over the name. Could it be him?

_**Oh come off it Bella.**_I heard my inner voice taunt._**He was at the same departure gate as you in Washington, is it so hard to believe?**_

_Well yeah! Australia is a big freaking place, geez. _

My lack of attention to the hunky guy in my presence was evident when I realised he had been talking to me the whole time.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked shaking off my stray thoughts.

He cocked his head and gestured to the stool beside me, seeking permission to occupy it. I nodded warily and turned myself slightly to face him as he sat.

Motioning to the bartender for two drinks, he turned to me and extended his hand.

"I believe re-introductions are in order. I'm Edward" he smiled warmly, clasping my hand in his for a moment before raising his glass to me and chugging it down. Normally seeing a guy do that would be a major put off but somehow he made chugging beer look so damn sexy.

**Dammit Bella. Snap out of it! **

"Yeah, I remember. Bella," I replied, passing on the drink. I didn't need any more alcohol in me right now. Not unless he wanted puke down the front of his crisp black collared shirt.

"Bella, what a beautiful name, as beautiful as the owner," he winked. I snorted at his lame attempt at flattery but quickly covered it with a cough.

"Err Thanks, so what brings you to the land down under?" I asked curiously. It was such a coincidence to have bumped into him, here of all places.

"I'm meant to meet my twin sister here. She was supposed to pick me up from the airport but got caught up with a friend and my flight was delayed. A family friend picked me up and brought me straight here, on Alice's orders of course. That girl doesn't know the meaning of sleep. I guess Alice gets what Alice wants" he chuckled.

It felt like a truck had hit me. No doubt I looked rather strange with my eyes popped out and mouth agape. Edward and Alice, well that was a shock. Alice said Emmett was her brother but I would never have drawn the connection between Edward and her. They were nothing alike. To be fair I'd only known the both of them like 5 hours in total. But geez, twins? Small bloody world!

When I regained some of my composure, I closed my gaping mouth but not before a loud gulp escaped.

He's going to hate me. I could picture Alice relaying the recent events to him when they had a moment alone.

I felt overcome with guilt at the thought of calling his sister a controlling bitch. I mean it was pretty harsh considering I had only met her today. I could see this conversation going downhill very quickly if I didn't get a move on. I needed to get out of here.

"Wow, Alice is your twin. That's interesting." I stood up, preparing my exit.

"How do you know Alice?" he asked, looking at me with mixture of confusion and surprise.

"Oh, you could say we've crossed paths..." I trailed off. I turned my attention towards the dance floor not wanting to discuss if further when I noticed Jazz walking through the crowd and heading, it seemed, straight towards us. I quickly excused myself and made my way to the other side of the room, nestling nicely in beside the DJ's booth.

**Excellent idea Bella, let's stand right beside the DJ booth. It's not like those massive column speakers are going to make you deaf or miraculously rid you of your lovely headache. **

I silenced my inner Bella – she was a tad bit touchy.

I snuck a quick look back at Edward who was staring dejectedly in my direction. The disappointment was clearly etched on his face but I just couldn't face him. I watched as Jazz take the stool beside Edward, the two of them exchanging words. I sighed, why did I feel like I was running away from the blue-eyed blondey at every turn?

I did not feel like a confrontation and to be honest I was exhausted and wanted Rosalie to turn up so I could say hello, steal her apartment keys and head back to her place.

Suddenly, the music was turned down low and Alice' voice filled the room. She advised the guests that Emmett and Rose were a few minutes away. The plan was that the happy couple would arrive and Emmett would remove the blindfold (yes, a blindfold) and it would appear as though Emmett just brought her back to the bar for a drink. Little did she know that this whole room was packed out with her closest friends! It seemed very overkill in my opinion but she'd love it. The signal to yell surprise was when 'George Michael's – Freedom" played then phased out. (Ok, I know there are haters out there who don't appreciate the sounds of Mr Michael but I, for one, am not one of them. In fact, I happen to love his stuff. Well, his older stuff anyway.)

Within minutes the loved up couple arrived. Everyone assumed their positions trying hard not to look in Rose's direction to see her reaction when Emmet unveiled her. The excitement of seeing Rose again was sobering and I held onto the edge of the booth for dear life so as to prevent me from launching myself at her. Seeing her in the flesh made the trip and this crappy day worth it. I guess I didn't realise just how much I missed her. Not seeing my best friend for almost six months had, looking back, definitely taken its toll.

I watched as Emmett removed the blindfold. Rose blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the glare of the lights overhead. She looked around the room and I could tell she was upset. I knew she expected to be wined and dined at some fancy restaurant overlooking the ocean. I stifled a giggle when I saw her turn towards Emmett, eyes flashing. Oh crap, they better play the song soon otherwise poor Emmett would be sporting an in between the legs injury. Alice must've thought so too because I could see her motion to the DJ from where she was hiding.

Next minute, Rose was startled when 'Freedom' phased out and everybody had turned towards her a chorus of Happy Birthday erupting from the crowd. Alice walked from behind the bar with a small chocolate cake and a single lighted candle. It was very sweet, Rose had tears in her eyes and a big smile. She blew out the candle and pulled Emmett into a big hug followed by a big sloppy kiss. Then, turning to Alice, she repeated her actions (minus the pash of course). She took a moment to take everything in and glanced quickly around the room. I watched as her eyes scanned the room of familiar faces and I smiled as they passed me, moved on throughout the room and then as if she just noticed, were back on me again.

I laughed heartily when realization set on Rose's face and before I could even take a step towards her, I was pushed backwards by a driving force, the wind taken out of me. Rose had me pinned to the ground, shrieking at me for not telling her I was here and I explained that it would've defeated the purpose if I told her I was coming. It was a surprise.

"Belly, I'm so happy you're here. This was the best birthday present ever." Rose whispered in my ear after what seemed like hours.

"I wouldn't have missed it Rose, you are my sister and best friend," I replied, wiping the tears of happiness from my eyes.

"You better get off me though. I think some of your friends are getting suspicious of our relationship and this floor is grotty" I laughed loudly.

Giggling hysterically, Rose rolled off of me and helped me up off the ground. I saw her take in my dishevelled appearance.

"Ugh, Bella, you look terrible." Rose said after she recovered from her fit of giggles. I just shrugged, I knew I looked terrible. She didn't have to point out the obvious.

She took a step closer and her eyes opened in alarm, "Oh my god, is that an Ed Hardy? What did you DO, Bella?" Rose asked mortified.

**Ed Hardy? Who is that?**

"Loong story," I groaned not wanting to go into it right now.

"She'll tell you all about it tomorrow." Alice appeared by my side with a huge grin. "Right now, it's all about you Rose. Everyone is waiting at the bar to greet you properly. You and Bella have been down and dirty on the floor for almost half an hour." she chided playfully. I saw her frown when she 'discreetly' glanced back at her dress. My stomach sank. I was such a horrible person. I would have to buy her another one to make it up to her.

I was grateful that Alice chose not to raise my horrible rant about her and mouthed 'thank you' as we made our way back towards the bar. She acknowledged it with a small nod and smile. That'll do.

The rest of the night was a blur. Rose and co' partied hard, dancing shamelessly and drinking buckets of booze. I stuck with water the rest of the night but got caught up in the party vibe when the dancing took place. Although I was tired, Rose's appearance gave me a burst of energy that helped keep me vertical for most of the night. I only started feeling the lethargy when it hit the early hours of the morning. I collapsed onto one of the huge lounges situated in the corner of the room, exhausted from the long day. I vaguely remembered another presence on the lounge and a trace of blonde hair caught my eye but I was too tired to care. I looked back at the dance floor and couldn't help but smile at Rosalie and Emmett. It was like they were in their own little world, the way he held her. The way her body responded to his, it was beautiful to watch.

For the first time, I felt at ease. A fresh wave of lethargy washed over me and I found myself drifting off. My head had nestled itself perfectly into a soft yet firm part of the lounge and it was so comfortable that I found it very difficult to stay awake. I vaguely remember thinking how strange it was that the lounge had moved slightly to accommodate my head but I pushed the silly thought away. I wanted me a lounge like this, it sure was comfy.

Finally, the weight of my eyelids won out and I found myself re-entering the land of dreams, my new favourite place.

I woke up in someone else's bed.

That was the first thing I noticed before I started taking in the rest of my surrounds. Whoever this room belonged to was very worldly. A guitar was strewn across the floor beside a stack of worn books about the art of war. Sitting up, I looked towards the window and based on the sunlight filtering through the light material of the curtain I guessed it would be mid-morning. I wished the pounding in my head would stop. Even though I had drunk water for the rest of the night, I still had a raging headache this morning. Jet lag sucks.

"Thank God, you're up!" I heard Alice call from somewhere in the apartment. Not a moment later, she barged in balancing a tray of food on one arm and holding an outfit in the other. How did she do that I thought incredulously.

"What happened," I groaned. The smell of food was making my stomach rumble but the thought of eating made me feel sick. I was confused though. I didn't realise Alice and I were on talking terms.

"Oh you passed out. Jazz brought you back since all your stuff was here. I would've given you the guest room again but that's uh taken." she smirked sitting on the edge of the bed with her goodies.

"Oh Bella, you made my night. Especially when you kept calling Jazz sex-on-legs and then threw up on him," she choked with laughter.

"Who the hell is Jazz?" I asked, feigning memory loss even though I knew full well who Jazz was. I grabbed what looked like a croissant and took a huge bite.

My memory from last night was a bit sketchy given my inebriated state. I didn't remember spewing up on Jazz but I did remember snippets of him from my flashback. I mean who wouldn't? Other than that I didn't remember much before I fell. I did remember seeing Rose and Emmett dancing but aside from that most of last night was a blur.

"Ugh, what IS that?" I spat, scrunching my face in disgust. Whatever it was, it tasted nasty.

"It's called Vegemite. It's a well loved Aussie spread. " Alice cackled evilly. "And Jazz. Mm you could say he is special. He's in the guest room, want to meet him?" she winked, moving effortlessly as the pillow I threw sailed past her head. She saw through my lie but left it at that. It was another trait of Alice's that I was grateful for.

"Bella, I would love to sit and chat but you'd better get up. It's almost 2pm and we're going out with Emmett and Rosalie. "

"What?" I yelled, scrambling off the bed quickly. Probably not the best idea since I landed in a heap on the floor.

"I don't understand. Why am I here with you and not with her? Where is she and how come you are being so nice to me, I was such a cow last night. "

Ok, maybe I did remember a little bit.

Alice shook her head at me and offered her hand.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. It's fine. You weren't yourself and as I said Jazz brought you here when you passed out last night. He stayed with you while the rest of us boogied the early morning away. Rose is with Emmett in her apartment - across the hall."

Knowing that Rose was so close, I fell back into the bed. I couldn't believe I had slept for so long but not only that, the thought of Jazz staying with me whilst everyone was out, was comforting and very sweet. Alice left my outfit on the bed and snuck back out of the room, closing the door gently behind her. Twenty minutes later, I decided to get up. I rolled out of bed and dragged myself to the bathroom. Standing beneath the warm flow of water did wonders to my mood. I felt so much better when I hopped out of the shower, slipping on the short denim skirt and green singlet that Alice had picked out.

Ten minutes later I was ready to explore. I grabbed a bagel from Alice's kitchen and hurried out of her apartment eager to avoid any run-ins with 'Jazz'. I knocked on Rose's door and was surprised when the devil himself answered.

"Ur Hi...Is Rose in?" I asked hesitantly, avoiding any eye contact. Big mistake – not looking in his eyes meant that I had to look down and that made me all too aware of how gorgeous he looked in his pair of faded jeans and skin tight tee.

"She went out with Emmett and Alice but they'll be back soon." He replied nonchalantly.

We both stood fixed to the spot, me outside in the hall and him in the doorframe just staring awkwardly at me.

"So...er can I come in?" I asked, wondering why he hadn't asked me in yet.

He stood for a minute then unwillingly moved aside so I could walk through.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I stepped inside, my stomach sinking with every step. This wasn't going how I thought it would.

I walked further into the apartment before my curiosity got the better of me and I found myself looking back.

"I didn't know Rose had a housemate" I blurted.

Jazz was standing at the door, arms crossed in front of him. His eyes which normally held an ocean blue hue had narrowed, now a dark black and his lips were pursed in a hard line. My instincts told me to back away, look away do anything to get away from this scary guy in front of me but I was blinded by my feelings and anticipation of his next words.

"She doesn't." He replied coolly. Suddenly our connection broke and the front door had slammed behind him as he stomped past me without a backward glance.

I was surprised by his abrupt dismissal but shrugged it off, why should I care it's not like I like him or anything. I figured now was as good time as any to explore my best friend's home and explore I did.

**Keep lying to yourself Bella. **

Rose's apartment was beautiful. Just like I'd imagined, the decor was simple yet extravagant, white and red were prominent colours in the open-floor plan apartment. She had two bedrooms, one with a massive en-suite and the other, although the same in size had a bigger walk in wardrobe minus the extra bathroom. She even had a balcony which overlooked the ocean and the awesome strip below. It was freaking amazing. Yep, this definitely had Rose's touch. It was like the inside of an 'In Style – Home Edition' magazine.

It took a second to pick my jaw up from the ground but when I did I noticed that Jazz had settled onto a sleek black leather lounge, his attention now focussed on the T.V. I didn't want it to be awkward between us and I couldn't understand what compelled him to be so rude earlier. In an effort to mend whatever ties had been severed I took a seat on one of the black comforter's opposite him. The silence was suffocating so rather than let my cowardice take hold I figured now was the opportune time to introduce myself.

"My name is Bella. You're Jazz right?" I asked politely. He turned to me in surprise, my question catching him off guard. The look of surprise however, was quickly replaced with one of caution.

"Yes. I know who you are. Alice and Rosalie can't shut up about the stranger who inhabited my bed last night." He said cold in a voice.

"My name's Jasper, Jazz is more of an unfortunate nickname I inherited from Alice." He added after a pause. The look of shock on his face told me that he wasn't meant to tell me as much. I could feel my heart swell in my chest at his little slip up.

I don't know what possessed the little pixie to name him after a crazy dance term because the name Jasper was so damn sexy. I tasted his name on my lips and couldn't deny the strong pull his name alone had on me. A sudden thought occurred to me.

_Wait, I was in his bed?_

_**Seriously Bella, talk about slow! It's obvious that you slept in his room this morning, question was whether he was in it or not... **_

I ignored my inner voice, she was venturing into dangerous territory.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that was your room. Thanks for letting me use your bed Jasper," I whispered shyly. The thought of having spent an entire morning/day in Jasper's bed made my insides all fluttery and my knobbly knees weak. I imagined waking next to him every day and the tingle in my heart grew stronger.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I don't care." He said in a bored voice, eyes still fixed on the T.V. He wasn't interested in what I had to say, but silly me, ignored the heavy feeling I felt in my chest.

I couldn't leave it at that. I felt I needed to thank him for more than just letting me stay in his room.

"I also wanted to thank you for staying with me this morning. Alice told me what happened. I'm sorry about your shirt."

"Bella, for fucks sake, drop it already! I told you. I. Don't. Care!" He said exasperatedly, eyes blazing with annoyance and a hint of anger.

I sat in stunned silence. I relayed the conversation in my head and didn't come across anything that justified his cruelty. What a Jerk.

I tried ignoring him but I found myself sneaking glimpses of him whenever I could. I caught him looking at me once but that was all because Rose and Emmett returned with a lunch.

"How'd you sleep, Belly" Rose winked, passing me a can of Fanta and slice of pizza before plopping beside me.

"It was Ok, I guess" I said softly, not wanting Jasper to get the satisfaction of hearing just how comfortable his bed was.

"Oh Belly, I'm so glad you are here. I've missed you so much," she looked at me with warm eyes and a huge smile.

"I'm happy your here too Bella-Bear. Rose hasn't shut up about you since she arrived." Emmett said between a mouthful of pizza. I could see some pizza sauce dribbling down his chin and pointed it out to him. He licked greedily at his chin and we all cracked up laughing. I could see why Rosalie was drawn to Emmett, he was amazing. He was the brother I always wanted.

"I am too Em. I am too."

It was sometime later when I realised that Alice still hadn't arrived.

Rose and I were curled up on the leather lounge reading. Rose had her favourite gossip magazine and I had one of my favourites, 'Pride and Prejudice'. I peeked over my book to where Jasper and Emmett were sitting, completely engrossed in some game on the PS3. I kept puzzling over why Jasper was treating me like some leper he didn't want near him. It didn't make sense, why be nice and angelic when we first met and then again last night if he was only going to be a huge asshole today. I mean, why bother?

I shook my head in irritation. I had to stop thinking about him. He was **not** worth my time or thoughts. But I knew that was a lie. Ever since I met him, he invaded my thoughts. The slightest touch sent tingles down my spine. One gaze had me helpless against his charm.

**This is crazy Bella. You don't even know the guy. These feelings you think you have, aren't real. **

_Maybe you're right. Maybe this is just infatuation and I'm so overcome with lust for this guy that I can't discern the difference between lust and love. _

**Love Bella? How can you be in love with Jasper when you've hardly met? You've barely exchanged words. Think girl, you can't just go and profess your love to practical strangers when you don't even understand the meaning of love. It's only been a day. Chill out!**

Inner Bella is right. Who knew having conversations with her could be so beneficial? Great, now I was referring to myself in the third person.

Turning my attention back to the book I tried to read the words on the page but they were all over the place. I couldn't concentrate. Frustrated, I snapped the book shut and looked at Rose.

"Hey Rose, where's Alice? Wasn't she supposed to come over?" I asked curiously.

"Mm not sure. She must be with Edward, he's staying at Emmett's place." Rose said, her eyes never leaving the article she was reading about some celebrity weight loss diet.

"Oh ok." I muttered.

I looked over to the boys but only saw Jasper on his own, staring into space. I was mega bored so decided to challenge Jasper to whatever game he was playing.

"Can I play?" I asked, sitting in Emmett's place beside him.

His head whipped around so fast that I was worried he'd get whiplash. I giggled softly.

"Uh, yeah. I was just leaving anyway." He said, dropping the controller on the floor and walking out of the room.

The humour was soon replaced with aggravation at his behaviour so I followed him out to the balcony and confronted him.

"What is your problem? You've been a prime jerk since I stepped through them doors." I yelled at his back.

"Just cause I don't pay you attention doesn't mean I have a problem." He sneered, turning to face me with his menacing glare.

I stepped back, shocked at the venom dripping in his voice.

"I don't know you and I don't want to know you. I don't need to associate myself with a self absorbed airhead who gets all prissy when she doesn't get her way. So do me a favour and leave me the hell alone."

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. The shock from his words cut at me and as much as I hate to admit it, I was hurt by his views of me and the fact that he wasn't even willing to get to know me. I blinked the tears out of my eyes, determined not to give him the satisfaction of seeing me so weak.

"I'm sorry, you feel that way. I only wanted to get to know you better and to think I was stupid enough to like you without having even met you properly." I muttered shakily, the tears I was so careful to blink away somehow finding its way down my cheeks.

His face softened when he saw me in tears and without a word he took a step towards me, took my face in his hands and tenderly wiped the tears away. I looked into his eyes which not even a moment ago held so much hatred and was surprised at the warmth and kindness that lay within. He was about to say something when we were interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Em yelled from the kitchen.

Jasper quickly took a step backward, his face void of any emotion. To say I was confused was an understatement he was so hot and cold I didn't know what to think anymore. I just didn't understand his actions. Only seconds ago he demonstrated that he was capable of being caring and sweet but then the next instant he's this distant cold person.

"Jasper I.."

My voice was drowned out by a large squeal of delight. I turned to see Alice launch herself at Jasper, her legs finding their way around his hips.

"Hey babe," Jasper greeted her with a grin.

My heart stopped. I couldn't breathe.

I don't know why my feet couldn't move or why it felt like I was dying inside so I just stood there like a statue. I pushed back the part of me that wished that I was the one in Alice's position.

It was strange to me watching such an intimate moment between two strangers and feeling jealous that it wasn't me. I felt so guilty and ugly for thinking that way. I was so stupid, of course they were together. Why would someone like Jasper be single?

I risked one last glance at Jasper and realised that he meant what he said, I didn't exist to him. I watched helplessly as he took Alice's face in his hands and drew her into a passionate kiss.

I felt ashamed at the tears that welled up in my eyes and I tried my best to stifle the whimper that wanted to escape. I backed away from the couple in their intimate embrace and stumbled on something.

"Bella, are you ok-" I heard Alice ask. I didn't stop to answer ignoring the pain in my ankle I just got up off the ground and started running.

I didn't know if I could stop.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please review. **


	6. Breakdown

_**Author's Note: **__Hi guys, hope you're enjoying the story so far. Thanks so much for those of you who reviewed, it makes me beam like crazy (my boyfriend thinks I'm weird when I do hehe). I thought I'd mix it up a bit so you'll be hearing from both Jasper and Bella this chapter. It's a bit shorter than my other chapters but I hope it will tide you over until next time. Happy Reading! _

**P.S I forgot to put a disclaimer up on the last chapter but you all know the deal. I don't own Twilight or its characters, strictly belongs to SM only. This story however was concocted from my head. **

Chapter 6 

Breakdown

**Jasper **

I heard Bella stumble into something as she backed out of the room but refused to look up. Alice however, alarmed at my actions, broke from my kiss and turned toward her.

'Bella are you Ok?' she began but Bella had already hopped up from where she had fell and ran out of the room.

Alice hastily unwrapped herself from me and landed lightly on her feet.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked taking a big step backwards, her face full of concern.

Alice and I had an unconventional relationship. Yeah I give her what she wants now and then when she needs a hug or a shoulder to lean on but I've never taken it further than that. It was simple. I didn't feel that way for her. She was as close to a best friend that you could get. And, when she offered me a place to stay she didn't pressure me into professing my undying love for her even though she knew that I knew how she felt about me. I know I'm a selfish bastard but I just couldn't reciprocate her feelings and I was desperate for a place to stay. After Maria, I was...it was...let's just say it was just all bad, I fucking loved that bitch and she...she bloody screwed me over big time.

I know it was a dick move to kiss Alice but I was convinced that it was the right thing to do. Whatever I felt for Bella didn't matter anymore, it would never eventuate. If she just stayed away from me, it would make my life a hell of a lot easier.

Alice deserved a chance to be happy and if she wanted that with me then the least I could do is make that happen, right?

"Hey, about the kiss...I don't know what came over me." I said slowly, trying to predict her next reaction.

"I don't mean that Jazz. I mean, yeah the kiss was a surprise but I'm talking about Bella." She said avoiding my gaze.

"What the fuck? What did you two do to Bella?" Emmett stormed onto the balcony, eyes flashing. A large pile of pizzas teetered dangerously on the ceramic plate he held.

"I don't know Em. But she sure seemed upset about something though." Alice replied her eyes furrowed together in concentration.

"No shit Sherlock. She was fucking crying Alice." He spat.

"What? Why did you let her leave then Em and what happened, Jazz?" Alice asked, turning to me questioningly.

"Beats me, she's probably homesick." I said, shrugging my shoulders indifferently.

"You better hope that's all it is Whitlock. Don't think Rose and I haven't noticed you being a dickhead. If you did anything to make her upset, I'll hold you down while Rose kicks the shit out of you." Emmett warned, poking me in the chest hard.

"Whatever. I don't need this shit. I'm going home, you coming?' I turned to Alice who shook her head slowly.

"I want to make sure Bella is OK. I'll see you later."

"Sure. We can talk about... you know, before?" I asked, willing her too look me in the eye. She just muttered Ok, before following Emmett inside.

Great, I give her what she's been wanting since the day we met and she gets all weird.

I slammed the door shut when I left Rose's and stalked across the hall to my apartment. I wasn't very surprised to see Edward on our lounge watching cable. He made his intentions towards Bella very clear to me last night after she ditched him at the bar.

"Hey man, how come you didn't come with Alice?" I called from the fridge, grabbing two bottles of corona then walking towards the lounge room.

"Heard it was pretty crowded in there, so figured I'd just hang out here until you all came back." He said, taking the beer I offered him. 'Thanks.' He said with a small nod.

He was so predictable.

"Bullshit. You came here for Bella didn't you?" I said, my laugh coming out a bit sharper than expected.

I saw the blush rise in his cheek, confirming my suspicions and was annoyed at the flash of anger I felt towards him for even considering spending time with my Angel. I mean, Bella.

**She's not mine and I feel nothing.**

I repeated this mantra so it would be engrained in my head and flopped down on the other sofa.

"Fine, so what if I did?" he admitted after a pause "Why do you care anyway?" He said eyeing me suspiciously.

"I don't." I replied, taking a swig of my beer.

"Yeah, well for someone who doesn't care you were awfully attentive to Bella last night." He said accusingly.

"Chill out man. I was just helping Alice out and besides I was tired so it was convenient to bring her back." I confessed.

"Yeah see, that's what I don't get. Was it convenient to put Bella in your room instead of the guest room? Because I'm pretty certain the guest room is closer to the front door." He growled. The barely contained anger was now evident in his voice.

I repositioned myself on the couch to get a better view of the T.V. I was over the hostility already.

"For fucks sake, would you listen to yourself? It's pathetic the way you sniff around her like some dog, monitoring her every move, trying to take ownership over her like she's a toy. Why don't you just go and hump her leg already. Personally, I don't see what the big deal is." I said nonchalantly as I chugged down the rest of my Corona, my head was facing the T.V but I was looking at him out the corner of my eye.

"I always knew you were a self righteous bastard. I don't know what the hell Alice sees in you. And where do you get off judging Bella? You don't even know her." Edward spat at me as he stood up from the lounge.

"And you do?" I snapped. "Why don't you just stop thinking with your dick and think with your head." I called out before I heard the front door slam shut.

**She's not mine and I feel nothing. **

* * *

**Bella**

I tripped twice during my running stint which wasn't too bad considering how busy the strip was today. The first time was in front of a bunch of school girls. They had a good laugh at my expense, bitches. The second time was in front of a group of surfers who were actually very sweet. I probably came across as a prude because I was too embarrassed to face them let alone say thank you. Ah well, can't be nice all the time.

At one point I was crazy enough to hope that Jasper had decided to follow me. You know, to apologize for being a prick...kissing her. To make everything between us, whatever 'us' was, alright. But, it wasn't alright. Everything was wrong.

When I was tired of running, I slowed down to a walking pace and finally took the time to look around. Well at least I tried to look around. My eyes were so heavy it was a miracle I could even squint through the puffiness. I cringed inwardly at how scary I probably looked right now. I always looked tragic after bawling my eyes out and I don't think the violent shade of red that coated my skin helped tame the beast look I was rocking. It was a relief that no-one else was around.

My need to get away from the apartment was so strong that I didn't pay attention to where I was going. I should've been scared since I was in a new country and nothing was familiar, but I wasn't. Rose was probably freaking out at my sudden departure but I couldn't bring myself to care. Not right now anyway. I just needed some time alone. I'd deal with the consequences of my actions later.

When the puffiness in my eyes went down I was able to take in my surrounds clearly and the view of the ocean from the path was amazing. The golden sand stretched for miles and the sound of the waves crashing one after the other was so comforting I ached to get closer. I took the next sandy path and was fascinated at how the trees overhead created a leafy archway which led to the beach beyond. It was so picturesque and pretty that I promised myself I'd come back to this exact place with my camera.

There were no lifesavers or flags to swim between so the beach itself was empty. I looked down to my left and saw tiny dots of people gathered further down at what I presumed was the main beach. I smiled to myself.

**I get a whole part of the beach to myself? Awesome! **

Taking off my sandals, I trudged through the warm sand towards the cool water and sat down on the wet hard sand. The water was so refreshing, I gasped happily every time the water lapped over me, covering my bare legs with remnants of sand and traces of seaweed. Although it was late afternoon, the sun was still fairly high in the sky and the idea of sitting out here on my own was so appealing, that it's just what I did.

After 10 minutes of enjoying the water and listening to the crashing waves though, I decided it was better to seek out some shade so I wouldn't burn. I could already feel the familiar sting in my legs so I gathered up my things and ran towards the trees.

I noticed a small patch of sand beneath a shady tree up top of one of the dunes so I made my way up and was amazed at the difference in the view. It was breathtaking.

The time I had to myself, made me realise just how confused I was about my feelings and how frustrated I was at myself for allowing this to happen. I was torn between the crazy lust I had for the sexy cabdriver who I met yesterday and the feelings of 'like' that I have for the sweet guy who carried me when I passed out and who brought me back to his room and kept me company when I passed out the second time. The problem therein was that they were one in the same. And, based on that searing kiss he gave Alice, it was a no brainer – his heart was with her.

**I'd say I told you so but...ok I told you so. See what happens when you don't listen to me? **

_Shut up already. _

I hated how my subconscious was so cocky.

I guess the possibility of them two being together did cross my mind when I discovered that they shared an apartment, but that was quickly shot down when he told me that I stayed in his room this morning. If they were together wouldn't they share the same room? And, if they really were an item, why didn't he put me in the guest room instead, like Alice had done when I had first arrived?

I wanted to believe that there was an attraction on his side and that this whole connection thing wasn't one sided. The idea of him putting me in his room made it easier for me to believe that he did feel something for me, whether it be like, love, lust. It was something. Otherwise why would he have bothered, you know?

Argh, this whole situation was a mess.

Trust my logic to be totally off. I wish I had the sense to shut up before speaking my mind, even the gift of foresight would've been nice. I'd give anything if it would refill this big gaping hole in my chest.

After what seemed like hours of reflection and ocean gazing, I figured it was time to go back and face my demons. It was beautiful watching the sky change colours from my perch on top of the dunes. The quality time alone helped me sift through my feelings and I had come to realise that whatever I felt for Jasper was unhealthy and damaging. If he could affect me this badly after one day and without even having had a meaningful conversation with me then what I felt for him was not real. It couldn't be.

As I made my way along the quiet path back to Rose's apartment, I imagined what the rest of my stay would be like and was determined to enjoy it regardless of what happened (or didn't happen) between me and Jasper. Time had certainly escaped my notice however because I underestimated how fast night was approaching and although the path ahead was lit at certain points by hanging lamps, they soon became my enemy due to the menacing shadows they cast before me.

**Suck it up Bella. It's only stupid shadows it's not like anyone is going to jump out from behind the bushes and attack you. **

_Mh-hm, I'm totally fearless right now. Not. _

I could see the flickering lights of the strip up ahead and the uneasiness that was rising within me had faded somewhat, the closer I got to the strip. I took in a deep breath and picked up my pace slightly all the while trying to calm the erratic beat of my heart. Only an idiot would get herself lost in a foreign country, without a phone this late. I was about fifty metres from the esplanade when a hooded figure caught my attention. They were leaning against one of the closed shopfront windows on the corner lot of the esplanade. Even though my instincts were telling me to run back or call out, I froze. My heart was racing and my breath was coming out in short sharp bursts. When the hooded figure kicked off the wall and started walking in my direction, I started to panic even more. I tried to run but my feet were rooted to the spot and instead of walking gravity betrayed me and I fell forward in a heap on the ground. I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat from the sight of the dark black leather boots that suddenly appeared in front of me. A pair of strong hands pulled me into a standing position and I gasped in relief at the familiar blonde hair beneath the hoodie.

"Oh my God, you scared the hell out of me!" I shrieked, shoving Rosalie hard in the chest with both hands.

She barely moved an inch. Her face was a mixture of anger and worry but mostly anger. I sighed heavily, very aware of the onslaught of words I was about to get.

"Good. Serves you right for running off like a lunatic! I was so worried, Bella. Anything could've happened to you and you didn't even have a phone or money. What if you were hurt or even worse attacked? Do you have any idea how long I've been standing on that corner waiting for you? **Two hours**. Not to mention the other hour, I spent walking around practically the entire coast searching for you. You just can't do that Bella. I don't care how upset you are. You come get me and we deal with it together. Ok?" she yelled angrily. Her eyes were blazing but I knew Rose, she was mainly hurt that I didn't tell her what was wrong before making a runner.

"Rose..I'm sor-"I began to say before she cut me off.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. It's done. Let's go!" she said abruptly, turning on her heel and heading towards the esplanade.

I followed her back to her apartment and sunk down on the black leather lounge in her living room. I could hear pots being bashed in the kitchen and was terrified of facing Rose in her current state. So, like the coward I am, I sat in silence waiting for the fallout.

I closed my eyes wearily and gathered my knees up so I could rest my chin. Rose came out a while later with two hot mugs of steaming hot chocolate or milo as she called it. I won't deny it, that chocolate malt drink was absolutely delicious. After several minutes and many gulps of the chocolate elixir, Rose finally spoke.

"Okay, start from the beginning."

And I did. I told her everything. She just sat quietly throughout my whole story, nodding at the right places and chipping in where she felt necessary. Once I was done she drew me into a big hug and didn't say anything. She just held me until the tears that had come from nowhere, subsided. Then, when I was all cried out, she gently let me go and said in a soft voice.

"How about we have a movie night tonight? Just you and me, we can catch up properly and stuff ourselves with popcorn and then gossip about everything and everyone, just like old times." she added with wink and a giggle.

I grinned and nodded my agreement. Even though I acted like an idiot, she never held it against me and always knew how to make me feel better.

"Great! And Belly we'll talk about the whole Jasper thing tomorrow ok? There are a few things you should know." With that she headed back towards the kitchen, no doubt to prepare our massive feast for tonight.

I let myself fall back into the lounge and fixed my gaze on a small dot on the ceiling. My thoughts drifted aimlessly until suddenly I felt excitement and curiosity bubbling within me in anticipation of what Rose was going to reveal about Jasper.

I quickly pushed those thoughts aside when Rose returned with a huge bowl of butter popcorn and red Fanta. All that could wait 'til tomorrow, tonight I'm hanging with my best friend.

**Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Blindsided

_Hi Everyone, I know it's been awhile since my last update but I appreciate everyone of you who has taken the time out to read and/or review my story. Thank you so much for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a bitch to write._**  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do however own an cup and empty popcorn box with 'Eclipse' on it.  
**

* * *

**Jasper**

I scrunched up my latest attempt at writing and tossed it onto the paper pyramid that had formed from the other twenty sheets I had molded into balls which, consequently were spilling out of the waste paper bin. My concentration was off and although I hated to admit it out loud, a certain brunette was the cause.

Sighing, I shrugged the strap off my shoulder and placed Delilah on her stand. I'd have to jam another time, when my head was in it. Making music used to be as easy as breathing a couple of months ago, now, I was lucky to even get two words that fit. I shook my head at the lack of progress I was making and decided to have some liquid encouragement to fast track the process. As I made my way towards the kitchen, I lingered briefly at the entrance when I saw Alice sitting at the kitchen table.

"You're back." I said, continuing on towards the fridge to grab the last bottle of corona before taking a seat across from her.

"Yep" Alice rolled her eyes at me stating the obvious. I didn't respond just sat and watched her as she turned the page of the book she was reading and willed her to say something more, to give me a clue of what was going through that crazy mind of hers.

She just sat there though and for once it bothered me. Normally, our moments of silence were comfortable and relaxing and it didn't matter if you said nothing for hours, the feeling of companionship experienced in those tranquil times far outweighed any awkward words that may have been spoken to fill the gaps.

I cleared my throat and again not even a flicker of acknowledgment from the lady. The tension was so strong I could feel it permeating the air and frankly I'd had enough.

"How's Bella." I finally asked, hoping that my words would trigger an emotion of some sort from her. And, it did, I saw a flash in her eyes before she bent her head again this time to pretend to read the pages of her book.

A couple of minutes passed before she closed her book and hazel green eyes locked onto mine.

"She hasn't come back yet. We've been searching for hours but there's been no sign of her. I told Rose I'd wait here in case she comes back to the apartment." She said in resignation, her face was filled with a mixture of emotions, worry, anguish, betrayal.

The last one caught me off guard a bit and I told myself I'd look into that later but right now, my priority was Bella. I needed to find her.

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and put the half empty bottle of corona on the table. Without a second thought I got to my feet and was already on my way to the door.

"Jasper – wait." Alice called. I turned and she had suddenly appeared in front of me looking up at me with an expression I couldn't quite comprehend.

"You like her." It wasn't a question more of a statement and I couldn't lie to her so I nodded my head.

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know, maybe." I said, bowing my head so I didn't have to see the pain in her eyes.

After a moment, she broke the silence and told me to look at her.

"We could have been amazing but you had to go and kiss me and screw everything up. " She whispered.

She reached up on the tip of her toes and placed a kiss on my cheek. Her right hand lightly caressed the side of my face, then as if she'd been zapped by some revelation, her hands fell to her side forming tight fists.

The way her eyes seemed to sear into my soul and the way her voice quivered as she tried to disguise the pain I could feel exuding from her every pore. It made me think that there was a finality to all this. As if, somehow she was saying goodbye.

"I'm so sorry Ally. I never meant to hurt you." I said gruffly, pulling her into a hug.

"If it were another place in another time, then maybe..." I whispered, letting my words float in the air, to wrap itself around our embrace.

"No," She said in a strangled voice, "Not even then Jazz."

I remained frozen in place as she disentangled herself from my hold and pushed me out the door.

"You're still my best friend." I blurted without thinking.

**"**I can't-. No, Jazz I can't do this with you anymore." she cried, a solitary tear trailing down her cheek.

I reached out with my thumb to capture the lone tear and for a moment time stopped. And then it passed and she was stepping backwards. **  
**

"Just go find Bella." She said in a cold stranger's voice. I looked up to see the emptiness in her eyes for a second before the door was slammed in my face.

I blinked a couple of times at how quickly that exchange happened and part of me wondered what I had said wrong. I allowed myself a couple of minutes to process everything before I remembered that Bella was still out there missing. With that thought weighing on my mind, I turned away from the door hesitantly and made my way towards the exit.

Once outside, I sought out every long haired brunette, in the hopes that it would be Bella. I didn't think about what I would say to her if I found her because that wasn't important, I just needed to make sure she was alright, that she was safe. Then, I would leave content in the fact that she was alive and breathing.

I wandered in silence, ignoring the burning sensation in my chest and the worry that was etching itself onto my features. Each hour that passed only amplified the amount of guilt that was eating away at me. I thought about how much I had hurt Alice and how I would have make it up to her. However, even though I'd hurt Alice, I couldn't bring myself to regret the way I felt about Bella. For the first time in years I feel as though darkest parts of my soul have been ignited and while it gave me hope, the thought freaked me out – that a strange and uniquely beautiful young woman could have such an impact on my life was ridiculous.

After some time, the worry started to set in as I'd scoped out every place along the esplanade and still there was no sign of her anywhere. The sky above was shifting and the world was slowly spinning to the wheel of time and I picked up the pace when I noticed that it was Twilight. Somehow the thought of Bella being alone out here with the dark night approaching gave me an uneasy feeling and it made me angry that I was the one that put her out here, or at least, contributed in her decision to be out here, whether it be directly or indirectly.

I ground my teeth in frustration and looked up to see that I was farther up from the esplanade then I expected. Instead of turning around, I kept walking hoping that maybe she just wandered this far out to explore. Up ahead, I glimpsed a bit of colour through the scrub and walked closer to the wooden barrier to get a better look. It was typical that the one place I held sacred had to be the one that was infiltrated by her. Bella was in my secret place. I couldn't even begin to understand how all this was happening but I felt something inside me shift as I gazed at her. She was startlingly beautiful with her long silky hair billowing out behind her and her face even in the evening light, aglow from the hours of sun she had soaked up.

Suddenly as if by some magnetic pull she turned to face me where I hiding behind the wooden barrier. I couldn't help but feel like a pervert and I wasn't ready to face her yet so I ducked behind a bush. Finally after some time gazing in my direction she turned away and stood up to dust the sand off of her clothes whilst at the same time picking up her sandals.

I moved closer into the bush careful to avoid bringing unnecessary attention to my hideout and waited with bated breath for her to pass me. Once she passed, I breathed a sigh of relief at not being caught.

Being the gentleman that I am, I followed her making sure to stick to the shadows so that I didn't frighten her. I smiled at how alert she was whilst walking along the path. She was constantly looking around her and on two occasions I thought she saw me but she just shook her head and muttered to herself. I kept a bit of a distance after that but made sure I was within running distance should she need my help.

I realise that my actions are not normal but this wasn't a normal situation. I have never felt this way about anyone, not even Maria and that's saying a lot. I thought what I had with Maria was unbreakable, I thought what we shared was undying and that she was the one, the epitome of love itself.

I was wrong. All the lies, the deceit, the betrayal everything about her killed off any part of me that was capable of loving. And the worst thing was, she took it gladly.

How someone could be so disgustingly cold and heartless was beyond me.

I thought about my situation with Alice and tried to justify my reasons for ruining our friendship but I had nothing. Except Bella. I couldn't give Alice what she wanted but with Bella, I wanted to try.

Was it wrong? Yes. Do I feel like shit. Hell yeah. Do I regret the way I feel about Bella? No. I could never.

Despite Alice's earlier reaction I had to believe that she would find it in her heart to forgive me for taking advantage of her and I hoped that she could accept and understand the way I feel especially given my history with Maria. I mean, I never promised Alice anything.

It seemed like I was only thinking of Alice for a second before trouble zeroed in on my girl. A hooded figure towered over Bella, who appeared to be frozen in what I assumed was fear.

Luckily before I could yell anything or sprint toward her, the hood fell off the thug's head and I breathed deeply, relief pouring through my body when I recognised Rosalie's blonde locks spilling forth.

I chided myself for almost losing my cool but figured if it came down to it, I would've done it again.

I waited until Bella and Rosalie were faded into the distance before I stepped out of the shadows and began my walk back home. I needed the time to think about what I was going to do when I got there. Part of me knew the awkwardness I was sure would ensue between Alice and I when I saw her, she is...was my best friend. I just didn't know what to do.

As if by magic, I was outside my apartment door and for the second time today I hesitated before opening the door and walking in. It was dark and it didn't seem like anyone was home so I headed straight for my room. What I saw shocked the hell out of me.

There was nothing in there. By nothing I mean anything that represented me, my books, Delilah, my music, clothes..all of it was gone. Everything had been stripped. I was livid. No-one touched my stuff, not even Alice. I had made it clear when Emmett tried playing Delilah. A bad childhood and crazy ex girlfriend made me protective of my belongings and no-one was exempt from this rule which, is why I found myself on the brink of causing some serious damage as I started searching the apartment for my things.

When I found all my stuff piled in the lounge room, I sighed in relief. The clothes didn't matter but Dee, my music and the books did. I looked around expecting to see Alice and her furious eyes trained on me but she was nowhere to be seen. I did another quick sweep of the apartment but it was clear. It was only as I was walking past the dining room that I noticed a piece of paper on the table.

I walked towards it and took a seat plucking up the piece of paper I scanned the letter.

I read it again in the hopes that what I was reading was a mistake but no, It was clear as day.

Not wasting any time, I dropped the sheet of paper not caring as it floated down and nestled itself beneath the chaise lounge. Grabbing my stuff, I searched for the big canvas bag I bought when I first came here to live. It was folded neatly in the linen closet and once unfolded I got to work squeezing everything I could into it. Anything that couldn't fit would remain here and Ali-, she, could take care of it.

I didn't care anymore. Picking up Dee, I placed her in the battered case and wrapped her over my shoulder. Once I made sure everything was accounted for I grabbed the heavy canvas bag and walked out of the apartment, determined not to look back. No, this wasn't home to me anymore.

* * *

**Bella**

I awoke the next morning feeling strangely energised. It certainly helped that Alice had come over to drop off my bags shortly after Rose and I had our talk. And, I was pleasantly surprised that the main reason she came by was to check up on me to make sure I was okay. We invited her to stay over to join on our girly night which she happily accepted albeit with a little coercion from Rose who basically never takes 'no' for an answer.

The night was filled with fits and giggles which carried on until the early morning and despite the earlier hiccups between Alice and I, it felt as though having her in the picture was as natural as bees and honey. However, even though it felt like I'd known her for years instead of the 48 hours I'd been in Australia, I could feel that something was bothering her. Rather than let my misgivings affect the good time we were having I decided to file away the thought to return to at a more convenient time.

Rose had stayed true to her word and didn't utter a single syllable regarding my breakdown over Jasper which was a relief. She still hadn't given me the low down on Jasper so it came as no real surprise that today the heavy concrete feeling was creeping back in my stomach now that it was a new day, my nerves were the stars of the show. I watched Alice potter around Rose's kitchen in search of coffee wondering what Rose could possibly tell me about Jasper that Alice wouldn't already know.

Rose had already left for school so Alice and I were having breakfast before she showed me around the coast.

"So Bella, what do you want to do today?" Alice called from inside the pantry.

"I don't really know." I answered honestly. I had imagined that Rose would get to show me the sites herself but I hadn't factored in that she had school. Ah well, at least she was only away 3 days a week I reassured myself.

"Ooooh there's this great place on the strip called 'Charlies' we need to definitely check it out." I heard Alice muffled squeal from the pantry.

Charlie! I can't believe I forgot to call home. If I hadn't been so bloody distracted I would've remembered to call Charlie like a normal person. Damn chanting on the plane did nothing for my memory. He's probably going crazy.

"Alice, I've got to call home. I was meant to call as soon as I landed. Is there a payphone nearby?" I asked in a panicked voice.

Alice appeared at the door of the pantry two different bottles of coffee in hand.

"Yep, there's one about two blocks away. I'll come with. I know this great cafe not far from there, it'll be better than this instant stuff anyway." Alice said, screwing her face up as she read the labels of the jars in her hand.

"Sound's good. I'll meet you downstairs in about 10 ok?" I heard her muffled affirmation as I made my way towards my new room.

I closed the door softly behind me and padded my way over to the en-suite to brush my teeth and fix my bird's nest of a hairdo. Five minutes later, I was out the door wrapped in a floor length green maxi dress, hair brushed back into a loose pony tail with my teeth clean and my breath minty fresh. As I walked past Alice's apartment, I couldn't help but think about Jasper. I was practically crushing on the guy, hard.

After a couple of minutes though, I reluctantly let my gaze wander towards the elevator where there were no distractions. I didn't want to get caught staring at her door like a weirdo stalker girl so I half jogged to the elevator and waited patiently for the steel box to reach my floor. When the doors slid open I stepped inside, thankful that no-one else was in sight. During the descent, I tried to envisage what to expect of my day with Alice when suddenly, my head exploded with tiny little Jasper fairies that kept flitting inside my head and whispering sneaky lust soaked comments into my ear. All of sudden, I dreaded running into Jasper again especially after I unleashed the sook-fest yesterday but part of me was exhilarated at the prospect of bumping into him, even if it was for a second. Plus Rose had promised to fill me in on Jasper and I was strangely excited to get to know more about him.

I was so distracted that I jumped a little when the bell chimed indicating that I'd reached the lobby. I took a step forward as the doors slid open and found myself face to chest with the last person I expected to see.

"Bella" He said in his velvety voice, lips curved up in an amused smile.

I felt the blood rush to my face as my signatory blush came raging around the corner. I tried to walk around him but tripped over the shaft lining blushing even harder when his hands moved swiftly to my waist, holding me in place, no doubt to stop my face from connecting with the floor.

"Uh, thanks Edward" I said in a wobbly voice which funnily enough reflected how I felt.

I moved around him so I was no longer blocking the entrance to the lift and risked a glance at his face. He was looking at me with such intensity it was as if he was slowly undressing me, peeling at my layers in a creepy voyeur-like way. I looked away suddenly uncomfortable.

"About the party.."

"I'm sorry-"

We said at the same time before chuckling awkwardly.

"Sorry you go first." He grinned. I noticed that his eyes were a mysterious shade of black which was somehow only just starting to revert back to the emerald green hue he rocked. It disturbed me but I tried to ignore it and focus at the task at hand.

"I'm sorry for leaving you at the party. I was pretty tired and pre-occupied and I don't know what came over me." I said looking anywhere but in his eyes so that he didn't detect the lie within mine.

"It probably didn't help that I was being too forward. I'm not like that normally I swear. You just, captivate me, Bella. You don't know what you do to me." He whispered hoarsely. I jumped slightly when he reached for my hand and brought them slowly to his lips.

In true Bella fashion, I ashamedly gasped as his sloppy kiss brushed against the back of my hand, his eyes never leaving mine.

He mistook my gasp as confirmation to continue with his lip assault on my hand and I snatched it away just as he was telling me I was beautiful.

"Don't!" I snapped, his eyes widened at the fierceness in my voice and he stood straighter.

"You disagree Bella?" he said in bewilderment.

"Yes, no...I don't know." I sighed in exasperation. "Look, don't take this the wrong way but I just don't like you touching me, especially seeing as I don't know you."

"Oh." He sighed dejectedly. "Alright, no touching. Got it." He finally muttered.

While I hated the fact that I felt sympathy for him, I also couldn't help but notice the sincerity in his voice and the meaningful look he gave me, so needless to say I was grateful for the interruption when Alice coughed to break us out of the odd staring game we had been playing.

"No, look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. Just remember I have my boundaries okay and some people, meaning me'" I pointed to myself. "Don't like to be touched." Edward's hurt features resonated with me and I made a mental note to go easy on him.

It's not that Edward has done anything wrong but there was just something about him and Alice that I couldn't put my finger on. On the surface they are as pleasant as pie but sometimes when I'm around them, I get this strange feeling that not everything is as it seems.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Alice said with a sly smile looking from me to Edward then back to me again.

"You didn't. I was just saying hello to Edward." I flashed Alice a silent warning to lay off.

I glanced back at Edward and tried thinking of a suitable way to end the conversation. I settled on bluntly.

"Anyway, thanks again for yeah the stuff. I guess I'll see you around."

I turned without waiting for his answer and walked back to where Alice was waiting. When I eventually let my eyes travel to Edward's face his eyebrow was raised in question. After a couple of seconds of him just staring at me, Alice cleared her throat again and he said goodbye with a wink to me and a wave to Alice.

The next few seconds was a combination of gulps, clocks ticking and my head reeling.

"Well that was awkward." Alice said before flitting out the swinging lobby doors.

My eyes rolled to the ceiling and I followed her lead to the world outside.

"So, you and Eddie huh," Alice stated after we had turned the corner, finally on our mission to find the phone booth. I could feel her eyeing me and deliberately ignored the increase of wind velocity her eyelashes were blowing in my direction. I was proud to say I kept my gaze fixed on the phone booth ahead when I gave my response.

"What about Edward?" I replied carefully.

"You tell me."

"Seriously Al, there's nothing going on. I like Jasper" I stopped when I realised what I had blurted out loud.

"Jasper?" she said slowly facing me and in turn forcing me to face her too.

"Uh well I uh...you know.. I just..." I stammered not really making much sense.

"Just spit it out Bella." Alice snapped.

"I do. But I know you have feelings for him too." I delivered the line in a rush, just like a band aid.

**There, see that was easy as pie. **

"And, your point is?"

"Um..."

"Well?"

"I'm sorry?" I offered lamely.

"We need to talk about this but first go call your dad, I'll get our coffees. Come find me when you're done." Alice ordered and just like that she was gone, leather boots and all.

I counted ten steps to the booth and waited patiently for a trendy looking red haired woman to finish her call. Although I knew it was rude to listen in, I couldn't help but be drawn to the sound of her low sultry voice. I didn't hear much of what she was saying as she wasn't facing me but I could just imagine the influence her singing voice would have over a mass of people.

After a couple of minutes she hung up the phone but not before giving me a quick glare and tossing her thick mane of red hair over her left shoulder and walking quickly down the street.

Geez, don't hold back with the animosity I thought as I picked up the phone to dial Charlie's number.

"Chief Swan." Charlie answered after the third ring.

"Hi Dad"

"Bells, bout time you called in. I was worried you'd forgotten about your old man." He greeted with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry dad. I got caught up in a surprise party for Rose and met a few friends and I completely forgot to call you and I honestly didn't mean to make you worry. I just got caught up and I lost track of time...and wait you're not angry" I asked incredulously after I'd finished my psycho babble.

Charlie sounded a lot more cheerier than I'd expected him to be.

"Bells, calm down. It's fine. Rose called a couple of hours ago. She said you'd had an eventful couple of days and she wasn't sure if you had an opportunity to call me yet. It sounds like you're having a good time Bells, just be sure to take care of yourself honey and remember them moves I taught you in case any of them Aussie men try something with you." He warned me and I tried to suppress the giggle in my throat at his worrisome ways.

"Yes, dad. I remember, eye jab, groin kick 101 expert here." I laughed. "it's actually quite nice, it would be good for you to come down and visit." I suggested and smiled at the thought of Charlie coming down to Australia. He'd be so out of his element.

"Maybe, I don't know that I'd like the heat. You know me I live better in the cold." I could hear the grin in his voice and it made me realise how much I missed him and home.

"I miss you." I choked back a sob and dragged my forearm across my face to wipe away the fresh tears.

"Miss you too Bells. Try not to worry about me or your mum, you just enjoy yourself while you're down there. Six months goes by pretty quickly and you'll be back here before you know it" He said soothingly.

I could hear a new voice on the line and Charlie excused himself to talk to whoever had entered his office. After a couple of minutes, he was back on line.

"I'm sorry love, I've got to get back, Sergeant Biers is down from Port Angeles and we need to discuss a case." He sounded tired and instead of reminding him to lay off the junk and get more sleep so that he wasn't so tired I just let it go. He was a grown man and could take care of himself. A daughter can worry though, right?

"Okay. I'll call you again soon. And, I'll email you and mum my number when I get a phone. Love you dad."

"Love you too Bells. Goodnight." He said and then I heard the familiar click and continuous dial tone.

I lingered in the phone booth for longer than necessary willing the homesickness away before I exited the booth. When I finally hung up the phone and stepped out of it, I looked around for the cafe Alice was talking about. I saw her sitting at a table across the road but she was further down from where the phone booth was located. So, I started to cross the road but got distracted by the sound of screeching tyres and when I turned to see where the noise was coming from, all I could see was a car speeding toward me.

**That explains the screeching tyres. Ya think Bella? Geez, I don't know what's wrong with that your side of our brain. **Inner Bella yelled.

Too bad, I was thinking of other important things, like I don't know, staying alive.

But maybe it was the shock that glued my feet to the asphalt or perhaps it was my life flashing before my eyes, whatever it was, one thing was for certain. In approximately ten seconds I was minced meat. Super.

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think, good or bad :)**

_I still don't have a beta :( And, believe it or not I haven't the slightest clue on how to find one who is willing to help me with my humble story. If any of you have suggestions or know of the best way to make contact with Beta's would you please be so kind as to PM me the details? _

_You are all the best. _

_Rose  
_


	8. Regret

_Morning All, hope this fine Sunday morning is treating you well wherever you are in the world! As promised, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had fun writing it. The words just flowed and I just got to say love it when that happens. Makes my job writing the fic, more pleasurable when the characters aren't fighting so much to be heard. Anyway, let me know what you think about this - I'm always happy to have a yarn :)_

_P.S Big thanks to my awesome new beta LiamsGurl33. You rock!  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters BUT I do own some fuck-awesome CD Albums that I blast (respectively) in my red beast of a car ;).  
**

* * *

**Jasper**

I examined the glorious honey brown spirit contained inside the dirty glass in my hand seconds before I slammed it down, enjoying the warmth as the thick liquid slid down my throat. The noise from the bar was merely a dull hum thanks to the generous amount of whiskey I had consumed. I craved the numbness, anything was better than feeling. I didn't want to admit that Bella meant something to me, that she ignited the darkest parts of me with just her smile. It had seemed like months since I'd last seen her and deep down, even though I'd never admit it to myself, it was fucking killing me.

I also didn't think leaving Alice would cut me up this much but after two years of friendship and not even two days of knowing Bella, everything in my life was back to shit. Even though it had only been one night, it was the first time in a long time that I was back to not belonging. I didn't have a home and my friendship with Alice over. Emmett was a good bloke but I couldn't see him taking my side over his sister's so I guess I could kiss my job goodbye. The hole in my chest just ripped that much wider and I struggled to push the crazy voices out of my head. I thought they had disappeared a long time ago but I guess they were biding their time, just waiting for the day I'd screw up so they could mess with my mind some more. I should've known that happiness wouldn't last forever. Not for someone like me.

"Another." I roared simultaneously shaking my head to clear it and slamming my fist onto the bar impatiently. Jacob, who was the main bartender tonight, was deep in conversation with a striking brown haired woman. He shot me a weary look before making his way over.

"Look man, I think you've had enough. I can't serve you anymore alcohol." He said quietly, averting his eyes.

"C'mon mate, just one more and I am out." I said holding the glass out for one last dose.

"Scouts honour," I added with a chuckle.

"Fuck man, who's paying for all this J? Emmett's gonna kill you." He muttered, as he poured me another glass.

"Just put it on my tab. Emmett's got my back but James, James can go suck a big fat one, I'm sure he'd enjoy it too." I said loudly, earning a few sniggers from some of the regular patrons at the bar. I expertly snatched the almost full glass from out beneath Jake who was still pouring my spirit and threw it down my throat savouring every last drop.

"Damn, quit doing that. You're wasting quality shit." He grunted and I chuckled at him as I slid off the bar stool.

"Just keep working on your reflexes mate. Later" I grinned as he flicked me off.

I gradually weaved my way through the crowd of people that were gathering for open mic night. I glanced at the stage and slowed to a stop. The woman with honey brown hair who was at the bar earlier, stood at the microphone, her lips were parted suggestively and her eyes were heavy with lust, all directed at me. A month ago, I would have had her in my bed, screaming my name but now I couldn't help but flinch under her gaze. I only had one brunette on my mind and it wasn't her. I broke from her stare and shouldered my way through the growing crowd to the exit, I needed some air.

Once outside, I felt the weight of emotions from the past few days side swipe me and I staggered backwards. A pair of strong arms latched onto my shoulder and steadied me preventing me from hitting the ground.

"You alright man?" I could make out Felix's distinct accent and nodded mutely.

"Good. Go home, you smell like shit." He cracked up, pushing me towards the road.

"Stop sniffing your pits Lix. That shit aint normal." I snickered, ignoring the death glare he shot at me.

I turned towards the path ahead and put one foot in front of the other, not really wanting to head back to the apartment but not in the mood to endure the cold night air either. Rather than complicate things, I let the soft thrum of passing cars on the highway lead me to my next destination.

"Fuck!" I kicked at a piece of glass in my path and watched as it tinkled its way to a stop in front of the next building. When did I let things get so out of control?

A soft crooning sound floated out from beneath the building ahead, where the piece of glass had stopped. I looked at the sign above the door, 'Roxy Red'. Of all the years I'd been gigging on the coast I hadn't stepped foot inside this bar. I couldn't remember why exactly but the voice within was so alluring I felt myself moving towards the big oak doors.

Intrigued by the sultry sound, I pushed open the bar doors and stepped through the dark entrance, following the short dim lit halls to the owner of the voice. I found what I was looking for in a small room to the right of the bar entrance.

I gravitated towards a vacant stool in a dark corner of the room and taking a seat I turned my head towards the stage. The woman performing had thick flaming red hair down to her waist. Her skin was remarkably pale and her lips a bright red. I listened as she wove a tale of heartbreak and sorrow.

_I was a heavy heart to carry_

_My beloved was weighed down_

_My arms around his neck_

_My fingers laced a crown_

_I was a heavy heart to carry_

_My feet dragged across the ground_

_And he took me to the river_

_Where he slowly let me drown_

The young woman's eyes held so much hurt and pain and I couldn't help but feel a connection. I could relate. Suddenly she shut herself off from the room, her green eyes became hidden behind delicate violet lids and her soft voice enveloped me until I could barely breathe.

_I'm so Heavy, heavy _

_Heavy in your Arms_

_I'm so heavy, heavy_

_Heavy in your Arms_

_This will be my last confession_

'_I loved you' never felt like any blessing_

_Whispering like it's a secret_

_Only to condemn the one who hears it_

_With a heavy heart_

She was exotic looking with her eyes closed head tilted back slightly, the tracks of her tears illuminated by the lights overhead and her thick red hair aglow against the tight black dress which exposed her chest.

I lifted my eyes from her heaving breasts and her dark green eyes met mine and I felt a jolt through my body. I ignored the warning voice in my head and blocked out thoughts of Bella who, let's face it, was the root of my problems right now. Tonight, I needed release and I could tell by the way the Red head singer was walking towards me and the sexy pout she was rocking, that she was definitely happy to assist.

When I woke the next morning, I was stark naked and lying beside a red haired woman who I vaguely remembered from the night before, I think her name was Veronica? Feeling fucking awful, I gently removed the woman's arm from across my chest and sort of shimmied my way from out beneath the covers. Once free, I searched her room for my clothes and found my jeans amidst the pile of clothes on the floor. After buttoning up, I searched for my shirt with no luck so just ended up putting on my leather jacket which I found dangling on the door handle. Making sure I was as quiet as possible I made my way down the creaky wooden staircase and walked through a dimly lit hall way to the front door. Veronica or was it Vicky? Whatever her name was, she was well off, I could tell from the set up in her apartment and her location on the strip. Even though parts of my memory from last night were pretty sketchy, there was no denying what happened up there, all the signs pointed to something that was pretty damn explicit.

I put on my shoes and as I exited her building, the reality of my actions hit me like a train and as I gradually remembered the events from the previous night I felt so bloody guilty for sleeping with the broad. Not only because I'm a selfish prick but because of Bella. I knew when Vicky approached me last night that she was looking for an out too, she needed to forget about whatever shit had happened in her life and being the selfish bastard that I am, I took what I wanted of her because at that moment I just wanted to forget. Forget about Bella, about Alice. I just wanted to feel good again. But that didn't happen, I mean yeah it felt good but the whole time I was with Veronica I was thinking about Bella. It was Bella's lips on mine, her body against mine, her voice calling my name.

Before Bella, it was custom for me to just tap and gap it with women, no strings/no dramas but since meeting her I developed a bloody conscience. It was a mistake sleeping with Veronica and the guilt and regret that flooded my entire body was evident as I stalked down the esplanade. I used yet another girl to try and cure myself of Bella but it was no use. Like a drug addict, I can't help myself – she is my fix, my own brand of heroin.

Once I reached my 'place' I sat in the shade above the dunes waiting for the sun to rise and as the morning rays hit the golden sand I had to shield my eyes from the glare. Countless times, I sat here at dawn waiting for a new day to begin and preparing myself for the trials and tribulations of the day ahead.

As the day got progressively warmer, I decided to head back to the strip. Alec had let me crash at his pad when Alice kicked me out and I was in dire need of a shower to cleanse myself of the night before. When I got closer to Alec's place, I noticed a commotion further up the street outside phone booth no.8. An ambulance was parked on the curb and there was a crowd gathered nearby, I squinted to see what was going on and needed to only see the bumper and bonnet of a ford explorer all bent out of shape and covered in blood to discern that someone had got hit by a car.

I waited until the paramedics had lifted the stretcher with the injured person into the ambulance and the sirens blared as it sped off before walking past the cafe beside Alec's apartment to get to the stairs. As I pulled out the key to unlock the door, I couldn't stop the wave of sadness that washed over me. I was sad for Alice and how much I hurt her. I was sad for me because I pushed away the potential love of my life but right now, I was mostly sad for the poor family who probably just lost a loved one today.

* * *

**Bella**

All I could think about in the moments before my body connected with the bonnet of the Ford Explorer were all the times I would bitch about the stupid characters in those movies who just stood there when a rogue bomb was about to detonate or a random vehicle was going to crash into them. I never understood why they stood there waiting for death to claim them, until now. I always told myself that I wouldn't be one of those people but it's like the decision was made up for me, I had no choice. And by some cruel twist of fate I found myself paralysed from the neck down due to the fear that gripped my body. A sane person would've squeezed their eyes tight to block out the vision of their body breaking but not me, oh no I had to be a super freak and watch until the impact of the car hitting me made my eyes slam shut.

I knew I would hurt but nothing prepared me for the excruciating pain that attacked every cell in my body when I woke up. My head felt like a big block of lead had took up residence in it and I found it hard to concentrate with all the white surrounding me. White curtains, white vinyl floors, white bed sheets, white everything. I had nothing against the colour but the glare was horrendous on my eyes.

My mouth was dry and all I could see through the slits my eyes had become was a blurry person sitting beside me. Heck, I couldn't feel my legs and even though that thought alone should have disturbed me, what really got me was the annoying ringing in my ears and the rapid thud of my heartbeat. I tried moving my hand but the thick blue cast was heavy and the sharp pain that stabbed at my right forearm and shoulder was fucking ridiculous. Where the hell was the fucking morphine at when you need it? I thought to myself.

I tried to speak but only managed to croak something that didn't even sound remotely like English.

"Isabella? Don't try and talk you've sustained some serious injuries. Do you want some water?"

I squinted to see who was talking to me as I didn't recognise the deep Italian sounding accent. I had to admit it even though I could see how attractive he was I was mainly shocked to see a strange man hovering over me with a worried expression on his face. A quick scan of him revealed a dark tanned mint body, mesmerizing hazel eyes and thick jet black shoulder length hair.

He must've noticed my surprise and backed away with a low chuckle. I thought he had left the room but after a few seconds I recognised the sound of water being transferred into a cup. He came back to the bedside and put a plastic straw to my lips.

"The doctor said to take it slow, so no big gulps. We don't want you to choke now do we?" He looked at me with a gentle smile and at once I was at ease.

His pleasant demeanor and charm made him easy to like. He waited while I tried to slurp up some water and the embarrassing thing about the whole ordeal was that I was physically incapable of sucking water up the damn straw. I frowned at my first failed attempt and tried again but without any luck. Finally, the guy just grabbed the cup and proceeded to pour the water into my mouth in short bursts, my throat was on fire at first but eventually the burn faded away until all that was left was the refreshing feeling of thirst being quenched. He spoke about himself and some other random things I think to take my mind off my current situation and while I appreciated the thought, I just didn't understand what was going on. Firstly, I wanted to know where I was, secondly how the hell I got here and finally who the fuck he was and why the hell Rose wasn't here with me.

Tears pricked at my eyes and my face stung when they flowed through the wall of my lower eyelashes down my bruised cheeks. I winced at the pain and thought to myself that it could be worse. I could've died.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the familiar clicking of heels approaching the room and when the door opened and Rose was standing there, it was like my whole body lost its tension, I was so relieved.

"Hey Marcus, I brought you some coffee they didn't have a good selection of food in the canteen so I just grabbed us some burgers from Macdonald's. How is she?" Rose asked. She hadn't looked at me at all since she walked in the room.

**Oh no, bad sign. I bet we look terrible. **Inner Bella wailed miserably.

I tuned her out and tried to get Rose's attention as she took a seat on the only other vacant chair in the room. Without a voice, the task was pretty damn hard.

When I actually looked at her closely, I knew something was wrong and I just hoped that nothing bad had happened to Emmett or Alice. Rose, who never left the house dressed less than immaculate, looked terrible. She had dark circles under her bloodshot eyes and she was extremely pale even the clothes she was wearing screamed commoner and not super model chic, like usual.

"Actually, she's awake but I don't think she can talk just yet." The boy named Marcus said quietly, the hint of a smile at his lips.

"Yeah, the doctor said something about her throat being raw and tender once they took the catheter out." Rose said sadly, picking the onions off of her burger out of habit. It wasn't like Rose to be so out of it. And, it was weird to see she didn't understand what Marcus was saying or register the importance of it.

I saw Marcus raise his eyebrow at me then he turned to look at Rose expectantly.

"Rose, is everything ok. Did you just hear what I said?"Marcus asked gently.

"No everything's not OK Marcus" Rose snapped then just as suddenly she was apologetic. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired and I haven't been able to sleep since Bella...since... the accident. It's harder when Em's not here with me." she said in a wobbly voice.

I knew the exact moment the light bulb went off in Rose's head because in that same instant she was screaming and crying like a mad woman. I couldn't control the tears from streaming down my face either because seeing my best friend upset had a domino effect on me.

"Bella? Oh god I was so scared for you. I'm so happy you're back" She wept. I didn't know exactly what she was talking about because I mean where did I go? I just assumed the worst because why else would I be in the hospital?

"Your mum, dad and Phil are here but they are with my parents. I told them to go home and get some rest because they have been by your side since they arrived. It's been a crazy couple of weeks Belly. They" she said with a sneer before continuing."Sorry, they aka 'the doctor's' didn't think you were going to make it. They said you'd probably never wake up from your coma but I knew you would come back." She said smiling happily through her tears.

"Oh!" Rose jumped as if she had just remembered something. "You're probably wondering who this fine young gentleman is?" she said, waving her hand at Marcus.

I tried to emit a questioning kind of look in my eyes and Marcus piped up to suggest trying the blinking system. One blink means yes, two means no.

"Hey that's a great idea Marcus." Rose said excitedly and turned towards me. "Belly, do you remember anything before the accident?"

I remembered walking with Alice and talking to her about Jasper, then I could see myself waiting at a phone booth for some red haired woman to finish on the phone but from there thing's were blurry.

I blinked once.

"How about after the accident?" Rose continued questioning.

I blinked twice.

"Crud. Okay, well basically Marcus here ran you over." Rose explained in a rush and my eyes widened as I turned to Marcus. He looked so sad that even though he almost killed me I felt like giving him a hug.

"But, before you hate him or anything, you should hear the whole story ok?" Rose said earnestly.

I blinked once.

"Well then. Marcus said that you pretty much stepped out in front of his car while he was driving. He put on the brakes as soon as he saw you but you were too close and he couldn't stop and yeah... so here you are." Rose trailed off, not looking at either Marcus or me.

I guess it made sense, I mean the Australian road rules are different to American and I'm pretty sure they drive on the opposite side of the road here...yeah, I could picture myself checking for cars on the wrong side of the road.

"I feel so terrible Isabella. I tried to stop but it was so sudden..." I saw Marcus' eyes glaze over and by the sound of his gravelly voice it seemed as if he was going to cry.

"He's been here every day though. Just to see you Belly, to make sure you're okay. Even your dad couldn't get rid of him and you've been out for almost two weeks." Rose explained softly, a look of adoration passing through her eyes when she glanced at Marcus.

Two weeks? Crap, my condition must be a lot worse than I anticipated because I thought I only had a broken arm and shoulder based on the pain I felt earlier. I wonder if Jasper has come by...

Anyway, I focussed my attention back on Marcus and waited for him to look me in the eyes and when he did I put as much emotion in my gaze as I could to let him know that I didn't blame him and that I was grateful that he cared enough to stick by me while I was incapacitated.

He seemed to understand what I was saying and finally a small smile made its way onto his face. He placed his hand over mine and instead of getting the creepy feeling I got when Edward kissed my hand, it felt nice.

I tried to let the smile that I couldn't do with my mouth reach my eyes.

"We're going to be great friends, you and I." He whispered and as I looked into his hazel eyes I could feel myself beginning to tire, I was starting to lose my hold over the exhaustion and just before I visited my land of dreams, I remember hearing Rose telling me they'd be back tomorrow and it made my heart sing.

**Thank you for reading. Feel free to drop me a line or hit the Review box. All feedback is appreciated. Also the song sung by Victoria in Jasper's POV is 'Heavy in your Arms' by Florence and the Machine. It's a beautiful song, check it out! :)  
**


End file.
